


Bait & Switch

by AKyloDarkly83 (ksquared83)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/F spanking, Mommy Kink, One Night Stand, Otk spanking, Pegging, Self Harm, Sexual Roleplay, Switches, also face sitting, always practice safe sex, arrogant kylo, consensual non consent, dog collar, has a happy ending though, hopeless romantic kylo, i keep finding tags as i write, leash training, no wait, punishment caning, reylo au, romance angst, sassy Rey, thats not what i meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksquared83/pseuds/AKyloDarkly83
Summary: Rey seemed like an average girl in every way until Kylo Ren noticed the BDSM collar she casually wore.  Having been on the prowl for a new Sub, he feels there's more to her than meets the eye.  When he invites her over to his place, he hopes to learn how into the scene she is but ends up learning things about himself he thought he'd never acknowledge.





	1. Love at First Spank

**Author's Note:**

> So I've expanded this into a multi-chapter fic with new parts coming soon.
> 
> Also note, later chapters will have depictions and mentions of self-harm and depression and childhood abuse, so if that's triggering for you please take care of yourself if you choose to go forward. I will add notes to the chapters in question beforehand, just FYI.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

 

Kylo hesitated just before pressing the call button on his phone, which was ridiculous because he was never nervous about something as mundane as calling a girl.  He didn’t even have a profile pic of her in his contacts, just her name.

Rey.

He didn’t need a profile pic to remember her though, he doubted he could ever forget her.  They’d only just met last week when he, Armitage and Phasma met up with Rose, Finn and Poe for some drinks.  As luck would have it, or perhaps Fate, they brought ‘the new girl’ that Finn met on a casual lunch break at work with them.  Little did he know just how far his neat, tidy, and disciplined little world would be turned over.

He pressed the button and put the phone on speaker mode as it rang.  His chest tightened as he waited for what felt like an eternity for her to pick up.  Still, thoughts about that day raced through his mind.

At first glance, she’d looked… average if truth be told.  There wasn’t anything really special about her other than her cute freckles, her short pixie cut of reddish brunette hair and toned, athletic legs for fucking days.  She wore a sandy colored dress with white daisies sewn into it that cinched at the waist and fell just above her knees, only the fabric was so light and breezy that had the wind caught it just right, she would’ve made Marylin Monroe blush.

The visual that conjured was something he found himself thinking about more than he cared to admit, when he was alone, usually in bed, and with his cock in his hand, but that didn’t matter right now.  She was totally average, a ‘basic bitch’ if you will, with a homey girl-next-door vibe that hardly would have lived up to his discerning tastes had it not been for one important detail, the leather choker she wore around her neck.

It had caught his eye, certainly, but it wasn’t until she sat down and he inspected a bit closer that he saw the unmistakeable logo embossed into the light brown leather.  First Order.  His interest in her spiked then because why else would such a seemingly clean cut, good girl like her be wearing bondage accessories from one of the premier BDSM retailers in the country?

“Hello?”  Her voice came through the speaker.

He started when he realized she’d picked up.

“Uh, Rey?”

“Yes, that’s me,” she answered.

“It’s Kylo, we met at Finn’s lunch party?”

“Oh, Kylo hello!  I’m sorry, I forgot to add your number to my contacts, I didn’t recognize it when it came up.”

He blushed like an idiot just then and was glad she couldn’t see him.  “No, that’s all right, I do it all the time.”

She chuckled before adding, “Well, I’m glad I’m not alone.  So, what can I do for you?”  She sounded both intrigued and confused which only stressed him out more. 

It was ridiculous, really.  He was the one who gave orders after all and here he was fumbling for his words like a school boy asking a girl out to the prom.  Pathetic!

“Oh, I just wanted to talk a little, if you have the time.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, why not?”  He heard a small dog yapping in the background.  “BB, quiet, I’m on the phone!”

Oh, great… a yapper dog, he thought with distaste, but that didn’t stop him from pursuing his next conquest.

“Sorry about that, he gets excited.  So, uh, what do you want to ask me?”  She offered.

“Oh, right, well… it’s just that… I really enjoyed meeting you.  I’m glad Finn made a new friend and also I’m sorry if you weren’t prepared for our dysfunctional little circle.”

She giggled at that.  “Oh please, you all are colorful characters, especially that Armitage guy, but trust me when I say I’ve hung out with far weirder people.”

Kylo smiled, “Yeah, Hux can be, uh, flamboyant from time to time.”

“I’ve noticed, but uh, is Phasma like, his girlfriend?  I thought that he and Poe were…” she began to say.

“They’re polyamorous,” he answered.  “Don’t worry, you won’t spoil anything, Phasma and Poe know each other well enough and of course, Hux knows them both very well.”

“Oh okay, that’s pretty rad actually.  I love seeing people who embrace their non-binary sexuality.  It makes life more adventurous and richer, I think.”

He warmed at hearing that and it gave him the confidence to ask the question he’d been wanting to ask all week.  “Yeah, I feel the same.  Is that one of the reasons why you’ve got a First Order choker too?  You like to be… adventurous?”

The phone went deathly silent then, and for a moment, he thought he’d overstepped.  First Order wasn’t just a BDSM distributor, they were the BEST.  All their branded products were produced 100% in America with genuine leather, even vegan leather options for those who asked, but they came at quite a premium, which is why he was curious as to why she chose that particular brand.

The silence dragged out for another long moment before Rey hesitantly answered, “You know about… First Order?”

His smirk widened with triumph.  “Oh yes, in fact, you could say I’m somewhat of a connoisseur of their products.”  
   
“Is that so?”  She replied at last, sounding almost intrigued.

“Does that surprise you?”

Another long pause went by before she answered.

“Honestly, not at all.  As you said, your friends are somewhat adventurous, I only assumed you might be too, not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course.”

“No, of course not, but anyway… I wanted to call because I was going to try a new recipe tomorrow night that I’d been looking forward to and as you can imagine, cooking for one can be a bit lonely.”

He heard her take in a breath just then before she added, “Are you… asking me to come over, Mr. Ren?”

_Mr. Ren._

He struggled not to grab his growing erection hearing those words cross her lips.  He wondered what she was wearing right now, if anything, a darker, more primal part of his brain wondered if she was touching herself but those thoughts had to be stowed for the moment, he was still trying to feel her out and hardly had an agreement yet, so he continued his gentle probing.

“I’m saying that dinner will be served promptly at 7:30 tomorrow night but if you cared to join me, that’s entirely up to you.”

“Well,” she started, “I’ll give it some consideration and I’ll let you know.”

He smiled knowing exactly what her answer was going to be.  “Also, I never did compliment you on that dress you wore.  I liked it.”

“I see, well I am rather fond of that dress myself.”

“Hopefully I’ll see you wearing it tomorrow,” he said at last.

“Perhaps you will.  Good night, Kylo.”

He drank in her words for a long moment before replying, “Good night, Rey.”

The call ended and he realized he could breathe again.  Of course now he had a raging hard-on in his khakis that wouldn’t go away, so after sipping a glass of water he went into his ‘playroom’ out in the garage and found the appropriate accessories to help relieve some stress.  Naturally, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and things he’d like to do with her; Kylo only hoped that when she came over, she’d be as agreeable as he thought her to be.  
  
*******  
  
Her fork scraped lightly across the plate as Kylo refilled her wine glass.  She ate eagerly as though she hadn’t eaten in a week, an observation he stowed in the back of his mind.

“Good?”  He asked a bit sarcastically.

“Delicious!  You’re a fantastic cook.  I’ve only lived on microwave dinners and frozen pizza most of the time.”

He smiled as he sat back down.  “I know the feeling.  I had to break my habit of that some time ago so I just started watching Food network, looking up YouTube videos, you know.  You can learn practically anything online these days.”

She looked up at him with those burning eyes behind her smoky eye shadow.  She wore the dress and the collar as he’d asked, but she definitely let her darker side come out in her makeup, to his delight.  Her lips were a deep crimson, almost like blood and her winged tip lashes gave her an ethereal, fairy-like quality, even as she stuffed fork fulls of mashed potatoes in her mouth and gulped her wine like fruit juice.

He continued while she ate, “Also cooking requires a certain skill set that I enjoy.  I like things that require people to follow rules, if only so that know when and how to break them.  Cooking requires a certain… discipline.”  He watched her expression closely.

Rey’s brow raised half an inch as she eyed him with just the barest smirk pulling at her full lips.  “You seem like the type to appreciate… discipline.”

“Is that so?”  He stabbed an asparagus and brought it to his mouth.

She finished chewing her bite before sitting back and clasping her fingers in front of her.  “It would explain your fascination with First Order accessories.”  Her eyes looked him up and down as though she’d realized there was an entire other course for her.

“Same could be said of you.”

From the intensity with which Rey looked at him while running her fingertip around the rim of her glass, Kylo struggled to keep his erection in check as visuals of her finger circling the tip of his cock danced in his head.

“Perhaps,” she said finally as she took up her glass and sipped the wine.

He’d casually picked up his glass as well but said only, “Well then, I suppose it’s safe to say that you enjoy being _spanked_.”  
Rey choked on her wine, setting the glass down hard enough to spill some as she coughed and sputtered with surprise.  Her eyes widened and her face couldn’t be any redder had he slapped her but despite her shock, she regained her composure as best she could.

“That’s a very—,” she coughed politely this time, “—that’s a bold assumption to make on the first date, Mr. Ren.”

He smirked at her, saying just before he took a sip, “Am I wrong?”

Her eyes hardened with anger and her full lips pressed into a thin line as she glared at him.  She cleared her throat one more time before washing it down with a sip of water.

“I don’t feel very inclined to volunteer that information right now.  Anyway, how do you know that I don’t enjoy giving the spankings instead?”

His smirk grew wolfish as he locked eyes on her.  “Does it really matter who tops and who bottoms?  It’s all just fun and games after all; I meant no offense by my statement.”  He reached across the table for her glass and refilled it for her before presenting it again.

Rey eyed him warily as she took her drink and again ran her finger lightly around the rim.  Her expression shifted from embarrassment, to annoyance and finally to curiosity as she said, “I wasn’t offended, just surprised, that’s all.  You’re a very forward, some would say ‘arrogant’ man.”

He clasped his hands together as he leaned in.  “Is that so?  I’m glad you’re so honest, but maybe you can tell me truthfully… why are you here?”

Rey sipped her wine, careful not to choke this time.  She put her glass down before stabbing another asparagus with her fork.

“You invited me and I happen to think you’re cute.”

“Oh, is that all?  Is that what you thought when you first saw me?  Be honest… I’ll know if you’re lying, young lady.”

Her face noticeably hardened at that but she remained defiant as ever as she bit into her food.  “To be brutally honest, I thought you looked like an arrogant prick from the second I saw you.  Too full of yourself, too busy with making money and scamming people to care about what others thought of you.  I mean, you’re handsome, I’ll give you that, but personality wise, well… you’ve got some work to do.”

Kylo crossed his arms and sat back feeling almost genuinely offended by her frighteningly accurate description.  He did care about making money and being successful sure, but he was far from scamming people and not as cold as she made him out to be.  His lips pulled up slightly as he replied to her jab with his own.

“That’s funny, because I figured you for just another chic hipster who got her fashion sense from instagram.  You seem to think that settling for a shitty retail job fixing electronics is revolutionary and ‘cool’ but you overcompensate for your low standing by blowing your money on high end fashion accessories.”  He nodded to her collar for emphasis.

“My low standing…” she started.  Rey crossed her arms in genuine offense as she glared at him.  After a long moment she finally said, “Fuck… you.”

“I was hoping we’d finish dinner first,” he said as he smiled into his glass.

She had to stifle a laugh as she blushed again.  “You know what, I take it back.  Your dinner is adequate at best but nothing special.  You need to watch more Food Network.”

“Ooh, now you’re just being a spoiled brat.”

“Am I?”  She leaned closer, fingers clasped as she propped her elbows on the table and added, “That’s funny because the same can be said of you.”

“This is my house.  I pay the bills, I’m entitled to act how I want,” he downed the last of his wine before setting the glass down and locking eyes with her.  
Rey ran her thumb lightly across her crimson lips as if in contemplation and that simple gesture made it difficult for Kylo to concentrate on anything but her mouth… and the things she could do with it.  His pants were considerably tighter than they had been moments ago.

“I could simply leave, you know?”  She said only half seriously.

“If you did that, then you’d miss out on the homemade cheesecake in the fridge.”

Rey chuckled as her voice grew several octaves lower, “Ohh, oh you… you truly are a monster.”

He leaned in closer.  “Yes, I am.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.  A flicker of emotion passed between them though he couldn’t be sure what it was so he decided to take the next step.  He got up from the table.  

“You know, I think we can skip the rest of the pleasantries.  Wait there… I have to get something.”

Rey’s brow rose half an inch as she said, “Is that a command, Mr. Ren?”

He smirked.  “I could make it one, if you’d like.”

She blushed again as she crossed her arms in obvious defiance, but didn’t move to leave.

He veered off to his playroom.  He knew exactly what to grab and where to find it so he’d returned to his lovely date in only moments.  Kylo came up behind her but still held his toys behind his back as he stopped behind her chair.

She visibly straightened as he rested his free hand on the sturdy wood back as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“I like you, Rey.  I think we can have… something special together.”

“Bold of you to assume that the feeling’s mutual,” she said with quiet amusement.

He chuckled lightly.  “Oh, I think it is.  I see that look in your eyes, the smile on your lips… the glow in your expression,” he applied the barest of pressure as he ran the back of his finger down her flawless cheek.  Her warmth radiated into him, but more than that, it was the way she  slightly leaned into his touch that told him all he needed to know.

They’d only met a week ago, and he hardly knew a thing about her, but he knew from that little motion alone that she had been so desperately starved for affection but had enough pride not to admit it.  In a way it made him sad.  What trauma or previous relationship hurt her so much that she felt the need to emotionally shelter herself and engage in this lifestyle?  Everyone had something, hell even he had a story but that was personal and he’d been burned in the past too.

For now, he reveled in the feel of her skin brushing against his but he had to move forward some time, so he let his hand fall away.  She looked up at him with an almost pout, again surprising him.

“Obviously, we both have strong personalities, which is why I want to give you a choice.”  Exchanging one of his toys into his empty hand he set it down on the table to her left.  It was a four foot brown leather leash that complimented her collar perfectly, down to the First Order logo embossed in the middle of the clasped loop.

He let her look at it for a long moment but she didn’t make a move to touch it.  He continued speaking.

“Be my little princess and you’ll have a new outfit every month, you may get to use the Infiniti from time to time, after you’ve proven yourself trustworthy of course, and you’ll be free to spend the night whenever you choose.”

“That sounds… adequate,” she said with an impish smile.

He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear as he added, “Of course if you take advantage of my generosity or otherwise misbehave in a manner I deem unfit, I will have to punish you accordingly.  Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.  Loud and clear,” she replied.  “And my other choice?”

He let his cheek brush hers for the briefest instant before he moved to her other ear.  Kylo brought out the other toy and set it on the table to her right.  It was a sturdy hand stitched leather paddle.  One side was crimson and the other side was black with the words “First” and “Order” embossed on each side respectively.

He breathed into her ear as he said, “You can be my Queen.  You can order me to lick your patent leather boots clean, or your pussy it’s your choice.  You can discipline me whenever you think I’m being too much of an ‘arrogant prick’ or order me to spend the night at your place tending to your every need.”

He was rubbing her shoulder gently as he spoke and noticed with great interest how her thighs squeezed together as she listened. She looked up at him again with that same flicker of excitement in her eyes.

“That sounds… enticing.”

He smiled as he stepped away.  “Or you can just leave too.  I’m not that much of a monster, and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  

He paced several feet away to watch her body language as she studied the two paths laid out before her with genuine interest.  His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for her to say something; he was so close to having someone in his life again the thought of losing her now was unthinkable, but even so long as she expressed interest that would be enough.  He was a patient man when it came to his partners.

Rey exhaled lightly as she said, “Choices huh?  Both certainly have their benefits… but I’m too much of a greedy slut.  So, why not both?”

That took him by surprise, a pleasant one to be sure, but he recovered quickly enough to say, “That’s perfectly fine by me, but —,” he stepped forward again, “—for tonight?  What would you prefer?”

Again, she rubbed her lip with her thumb as she pondered the choices, then after only a moment of reflection, Rey picked up the brown leash and handed it to him.

His smile widened.  “Very well.”  He took the accessory and reached out for the metal ring on her collar, he gave her a firm but gentle tug as he clasped the leash onto it and said, “Follow me.”

“Yes sir.”

He looped the leash twice around his hand, pulling her closer to him as he led her to the kitchen.  “It’s your first time in my home, so I think it’s only appropriate that I give you a proper tour.”

Rey smiled with amusement.  He nodded toward the dishes in the sink.

“As you can see, this is where your wholly ‘adequate’ dinner was prepared.”

“Lovely,” she replied.

They moved on to the patio and the guest bathroom before reaching the master bedroom.  He watched her expression closely as her eyes widened with pleasant surprised.

“Well, this is luxurious.  This is where the magic happens, huh?”  She said as she slowly but deliberately bent over the bed and gave her bottom a playful wiggle.  
Kylo gawked at her, admiring the view for a moment before adding, “Not as much magic as I would like, unfortunately, but the tour isn’t over yet.”

“Oh?”  She seemed genuinely curious, but he gave her leash another tug as he led her toward his converted garage, and the Playroom beyond.

“Ohhhh,” she said as she stepped inside.

The garage had been sealed and soundproofed but the gloss coated concrete floor had a patchwork of exercise mats laid out in an orderly fashion with various kinds of erotic furniture from swings to padded saw horses, to massage tables as well as illuminated display cabinets that showed off his First Order collection.  
Kylo led her over to one in particular that showed off various sized paddles and leather straps along with chrome metal and silicone butt plugs and cock rings.  He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was nearly speechless.

“Wow… when you said you were a ‘connoisseur’ I didn’t think you were serious.”

He pulled her close enough to feel her gasp on his lips.  “I told you I have very specific tastes.”

She gazed up at him with those fierce eyes of hers for a long moment before saying, “There’s more money in this room than I make in a year.”

He smiled with a bit of smug satisfaction at that.  “It took some time, yes, but I suppose you’re right.  But we’re not here to talk about my finances are we?”

Rey searched his expression.  “No, sir, we’re not.”

“Tell me, Rey… why are we here?”  He said it as he ran his thumb across her red lips.

“I’m to be punished, Mr. Ren.”

“That’s right.”  He took her right hand and brought it up, then he let his grip slacken on her leash as he put it in her hand and closed her fingers.  “Stand here, don’t move.”

Rey did as she was told while Kylo went to the wall and grabbed hold of a black straight backed chair.  He dragged it with deliberate slowness, making it groan across the coated floor before setting it in the middle of one of the exercise mats.  When he returned to her, he took the leash from her hand and led her over to the chair where he promptly sat down.

Looking up at her one more time, he said, “Your behavior tonight was unacceptable, young lady.  You were condescending, disruptive, you insulted my cooking…” that comment made her roll her eyes.  Kylo had to restrain himself from snickering at her reaction, but he was well practiced in this game, so he tugged the leash until she was forced to bend over to the point she had to support herself with her hands on his thigh.

“Most of all, you’re a spoiled little brat, so what’s going to happen right now is I’m going to put you across my knee and I’m going to spank your ass like one, do you understand me?”

“Yes… sir,” she bit out, not shying away from his deadly gaze.

With a final tug of her leash, he forced her over his thighs.

“Well, now… that’s firm,” Rey snickered.

He wasn’t sure if she meant his thighs or his cock, but either way he had to rein in his excitement.  Kylo felt like a kid on Christmas morning about to open his presents, but he wanted to savor the moment.  Running his hand from the back of her knee up her long, toned thigh was one such delight he chose to relish.  
Rey squirmed pleasantly on his lap as he touched her, but when he lifted her breezy dress she stiffened with anticipation.

“Straight down to business, I see?”  She snarked.

“Of course, but there are still some… details we need to work out.”

“Oh?”

His gaze lingered on her black panties.  They were hip huggers that left enough to the imagination but revealed plenty of cheek.  Kylo had never seen such a perfectly spankable ass like that before; he gave each mound a squeeze as he spoke.

“I need to get to know all my partners before having fun.  I need to know your likes, your dislikes, how hard you like to be spanked —,”  
  
<Spank>  
  
The report was sharp in the confines of his room and made her lurch with surprise as the faint outline of his palm began to appear on her left cheek.  Rey glared up at him, but didn’t say anything.

He ran his fingers down the back of her thigh again before continuing, “— where and how you like to be touched.  You know, details.”

She shifted lightly on his lap as she replied, “You speak as if you’re going to get a second date after this.”

He smiled wickedly.  “I think I will.  I knew from the moment I saw you that you were looking for someone to take a firm hand with you.”  
  
<Spank>

“Ah, fuck!”  She chewed her lower lip as the slight jiggle in her bottom dissipated.

“Do you have a safe word you’d like to use?”  Kylo asked as he tenderly rubbed the red mark he’d left.

Rey seemed to consider it for a moment, “Jakku.”

“Interesting, it’s definitely unique,” he mused.

“It’s the town where I grew up.  Nowheresville, USA just South of Bum-Fuck Egypt.”

“I see, well now that we have that covered, the next question—,”  
  
<Spank>

<Spank>  
  
Rey clenched her thighs together from the rapid swats.

“— is how hard do you like it?”

“Ooh, you are a wicked, arrogant man. You’d love to force all my deepest, darkest secrets out of me, wouldn’t you?”

“As tempting as that would be, young lady, I do genuinely want you to enjoy yourself.”  He reached down with his left hand to grab a handful of hair and pull her head back as he added, “But if I need to put you over that sawhorse in the corner and cane your ass bloody, I will.”

A flash of something rippled across her face.  Was it fear or excitement, or something more?  Rey licked her lips before replying, “That won’t be necessary, sir.”

“Good, now tell me,” he released her hair, “how hard—,”  
  
<Spank>  
  
“—do you like—,”  
  
<Spank>  
  
“—to be spanked?”  
  
<Spank>  
  
“Ow, ow fuck, Jakku!”

Kylo lowered his hand and rubbed her softly instead.  He let her breathe long enough to collect herself.

“Not _that_ hard, okay?  Bastard.”  Rey muttered.

“I’m glad you saw reason, but you’re definitely going to get extra swats for that remark.  You’re a stubborn one.”

She smiled smugly up at him.  “If only you knew, sweetheart.”

He chuckled.  “I can imagine, but if that’s the case, these are coming down.”  He hooked a finger under the waist band of her panties and slowly peeled them away from her pink ass.

“Hey, excuse you!”  She protested unconvincingly.

The musk of her arousal filled his nose as he saw the wetness between her thighs.  He rubbed the lower part of her left buttock, teasing his fingers between her thighs just enough to tantalize.

“Are you enjoying this, Rey?  This is supposed to be a punishment.”

She stiffened at his touch, but became compliant an instant later as she replied, “No sir, I’m having a terrible time.  You’re a brute and a monster, tempting me with cheesecake and the promise of good food.”

He laughed out loud at that.  “Oh, oh that does it.  You’re gonna get it now, missy.”

“You can try,” she said defiantly.

Kylo held her firm as he delivered five blistering swats to her backside.  Rey lurched and kicked out of reflex, dislodging one of her stiletto pumps in the process.

“I swear to God, if you hit me in the head with a shoe… we’re gonna have words,” Kylo said half-jokingly.

“Ow, ow, I’m sorry okay?  It was reflex!”  Rey admitted.

He reached down to lift her leg back enough to pull one shoe off before doing the same with the other.  He tossed them to the side before resuming with another barrage of five hard swats.

Rey flailed on his lap again, throwing her hand back to cover ass but he grabbed her by the wrist and held it in the small of her back.  Her voice cracked with the first sobs of the night.

“Kylo, sir, I’m sorry.  Shit!”

He gently squeezed her right cheek, leaving a white imprint of his hand that pooled with delicious redness a moment later.

“That was better, I think.  No chance of a concussion that time.”

She stifled a laugh.  “Yes well you have a very firm hand, okay?  I get it, I’m learning my lesson.  Your food was actually very delicious, alright?”

“Oh, now you take it back?  I only had to put you over my knee and tan your hide to get you to admit it.  
  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
  
“Ow, ow, sheesh, I’m being honest, I swear!”  Rey’s fingers flexed and grabbed at the air as though she were reaching for something but her arm was still pinned.

He smirked as he released his grip on her wrist just enough to clasp her hand instead.  She squeezed it almost affectionately and the sensation sent a pang of sudden emotion through him as he let her have a breather.

Kylo continued to caress her as her body slackened with relief.  “You’re handling this pretty well for your first time.”

She scoffed.  “It’s hardly my first time, I’m sure you realize that.”

“I know, but with me it is.”

Rey didn’t have an answer for that, but her body language told him enough to know that she agreed with him.  He ran his fingers down the inside of her left thigh, causing her to squeeze her knees together.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this?  Do you have a boundary you want me to respect so that I don’t go too far?  I only want you to enjoy yourself, after all and your consent matters to me.”

He ran his hand further up her thigh until he was cupping her red ass, teasing his middle finger down between her cheeks.  Rey writhed in his grip as she squeezed his hand harder.

“I like it when you touch me.  If you want to go further… I wouldn’t say no, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“How much further?”  He said as he slowly plunged his fingers between her cheeks, feeling the slick wet heat beneath.

She shuddered.  “As far as you want, sir.”

He kept pressing his fingers further down until he found a delightfully wet button that made her body jolt with sudden excitement.

“Oh, fuck!”  She cried out.

“Uh-oh, I think I went too far,” he said as he teased her clit by flicking it gently with his middle finger.  “This is supposed to be a punishment, not a pleasure cruise.”  
He pulled his hand out and gave her five more hard smacks to the ass.  
  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
  
“Shit, fuck, you’re an evil goddamned bastard, do you know that?”  She cried out.

“Well, I am a monster, but I can be a prince sometimes too,” he said before plunging two fingers into her cunt a moment later.

Rey moaned low and loud as her entire body came alive in his hands.  He twisted and teased her insides until she nearly climaxed but he extracted his fingers a moment before.

“Ohhhh, I am soooo going to whip your ass with your own belt!  You are the worst fucking tease,” she ground out.

Kylo laughed out loud.  “Promises, promises, Princess.  You’re not in a position to do anything right now but beg for forgiveness.  
  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
<Spank>  
  
“Ahhh, fuck you!”

“I really wish you would,” he said as he fingered her again.

“God dammit, please… pleeeeease,” she whimpered.  Her free hand gripped his pant leg with a vengeance as he brought her to the edge.

Kylo squeezed her hand reassuringly, “We’ll see, if you behave.”  He pulled out again just before she came.

“Fuck, Jakku, fucking Jakku!  Let me up please, I’m serious.”

His cheeks flushed with disappointment, but not at her.  He’d pushed her too far, too fast.  

“Shit, I’m sorry Rey,” he let go of her hand and she pushed herself to her feet.  “I didn’t mean to push you like that…”

Had he been paying more attention, he might have noticed that she was stepping _out_ of her panties instead of pulling them back on, then she lifted her dress up and over her head before tossing into a heap on the floor.

“I promise, I’ll go easier on you —,” he said as she pushed him back in the chair, straddling him.

“Will you just shut up and fuck me already,” she said as she crushed her lips to his.

Kylo fumbled for words as he felt her grind her wet cunt against the hard-on in his pants.

“Oh damn, I’m, yeah sure… I guess?”

Rey kissed her way to his neck then up his cheek and finally to his ear where she growled, “I told you that I’m a greedy slut, didn’t I?  Now take your cock out and shove it in me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

“Yes ma’am.”  Kylo reached down to unbuckle his belt but she was already unzipping him as he fought to get his pants down while she was on top of him.  His throbbing erection sprang out of his boxers like a carnival toy, but Rey didn’t need any prompting as she grabbed hold and directed it toward her soaked folds.

“Wait, do you want me to get protection?”  He said suddenly.

She ground herself on his tip, slick with pre-cum, as she murmured, “I’ve got my IUD installed.  I’m all good, baby.”  His cock slid inside with surprising ease, even for him, and it didn’t take long for her to ride him like carousel.

“Oh, shit, that’s fucking… damn girl.  Okay,” was all he could say as her burning eyes bore into him.  He squeezed her hot ass, making her wince with pained pleasure as she clutched his sweat damped hair and fucked him wild.

There was something about the way she kissed him that awoke something inside he’d never felt before; the sensation was intoxicating so he continued to drink in her lips as he met her thrusts with his own.  Rey pulled herself against him as if the act might let them merge into a single person.

“You like fucking bad little girls, don’t you?  You like spanking them until they cry and beg for your cock, isn’t that right?”  She breathed.

“You know me so well,” he replied with a grunt.  Between thrusts, he managed to slip his own shirt off and toss it aside.  He was already sweating harder than most of his workouts.

Rey nibbled his ear as she added, “That’s good, because I like bad little boys too.  So eager to please their mommies, so easy to make them cum their pants with a few slaps and empty promises.”

“Then I think we’ll get along just fine, don’t you?”  He smacked her ass.  
  
<Spank>  
  
“Ooh, I think we can make something work,” she grinned.

Kylo thrust but stayed inside of her as he bodily picked her up while shuffling out of his pants and carried her over to the black couch against the back wall.  She clutched to him like kowakian monkey as he gently eased her down onto her back.  He was on his knees as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pumping her hips the entire time.  He kissed her like he’s never kissed a woman before and was only too happy that she returned the passion.

Rey’s nails raked his back and ass as she ran her hand up and down his body, prompting him to lean in and bite her on the neck, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to make things interesting.

“Ahhh, oh fuck!”  She cried out in ever increasing volume as he held her in his teeth.  Her thighs clenched around him as her body shook but she wasn’t the only one preparing for liftoff.

Kylo groaned low and loud as his balls contracted, his cock tightened, and he pummeled her IUD with pent up spurts of liquid heat.

Rey gasped at the feel of his climax but with a flick of her tongue against his ear, she whispered, “Good boy, such a good boy.”

He suddenly found himself in a situation he hadn’t prepared for.  Normally, Kylo would blow his load and that was it.  He’d pull out, wipe down a bit and he and his partner would go their separate ways until their next hookup, but tonight, he lingered.  As Rey panted beneath him, he found himself memorizing every curve of her face, every line, every lash.  She practically glowed in his arms and when she ran her hand through his sweat damped hair to pull him back down to her, he didn’t resist.

Kylo buried his face in the nape of her neck as both their hearts hammered in sync with one another.  He wanted only to melt into her and lay there forever, which was a sensation he’d never had with anyone else, in fact he started to get worried that there was more going on here than he thought.  A word came to mind to describe the feeling building in his chest.

 _No.  That couldn’t be it.  That was impossible._   He thought to himself as the realization hit him.  

Rey didn’t seem to sense his doubt or momentary panic because she still held him as though he were the only thing in the world worth holding as she said, “I think you’ve earned yourself a second date, mister.  Holy shit, that was good,” she exhaled.

Kylo welcomed the distraction.  It broke the momentary spell he was under so that he could sit up and smile down at her.  Her full lips were parted, her perfect tits glowed with a sheen of sweat as several strands of her reddish brown hair stuck to her cheek as he replied, “I’m glad I met your exceptionally high standards of performance, my Queen.”  He lifted her knuckle to his hand and kissed it purely for dramatic purposes.

Rey flushed with amusement, possibly embarrassment, but didn’t shy away from his gesture.  “You really think my standards are that high, do ya?”

He chuckled as he slipped out of her, his cock limping already.  “I would hope I rank somewhere near the top.”

She cupped her herself as she sat up so as not to ruin the sofa anymore than it had been ruined.

“Oh, trust me, you just blew the top off the charts, but if you’ll excuse me, I need to make a quick trip to the naughty little girls room,” she winked as she gathered her dress and panties and sauntered naked and dripping back into the house.  

Kylo watched her go, admiring how red he’d made her ass while also struggling with that damned nagging feeling that squeezed his heart in his chest.  

“What have you gotten yourself into?”  
  
***  
  
Much to his delight, Rey had allowed them pleasure of rubbing lotion into her thoroughly reddened cheeks, and though he would have gladly shared a long, hot shower with Rey, she’d quickly explained her need to get home as soon as possible otherwise her dog BB would never forgive her.

He understood, of course and didn’t press the issue, but then she had the impishness to admit that she also enjoyed the ‘drive of shame’ where she walked back into her apartment reeking of sex, not caring who noticed, which only turned him on some more.  Kylo watched her as she inspected her ass in the floor length mirror against the wall.

“You’ve got a nice technique, I’ll give you that, and incredibly big hands,” she winced as she pinched her left cheek.  Then she turned and smirked at him, “I can’t wait to show you what I can do.”

“I look forward to it,” he replied.

A heavy moment of unspoken desire passed between them before she inhaled and added, “I should probably go though.  BB’s waiting and probably wondering where I am, you know how it is.”

“I’ll walk you out,” he offered his hand to her as he led the way to the front door.  It was night out and the air was crisp as she stepped outside before turning back to him.

“Kylo… you really know how to show a bad girl a good time.  This was… fun.”

He noted her hesitation on the word ‘fun’ and that damned pang of emotion spiked in his chest again as he added, “Yeah, this was fantastic.  You’re… fantastic.”  It was as much as he dared to say but he immediately regretted saying it.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she clutched her purse tighter.  “I, uh, thank you.  I mean, I really look forward to doing this again.”

“Me too,” he said automatically.

Another brief moment of heavy silence and unspoken desire passed between them as she turned slightly and said, “Good night.”  Rey turned to walk away.

“You too, drive safe, okay?”

She stopped after two steps before coming back and planting a quick and innocent peck on his cheek as she said, “Thank you, I will.”  Then she returned to her car and started the engine.

He reached up to touch the warm spot her lips left on his cheek, it was a warmth that seeped into his very being.  Watching her pull out of the driveway felt like a dagger being pulled from his heart.  As she disappeared down the street, he couldn’t deny the truth of what he was feeling at that exact moment.  That word that he dared not speak but described his every feeling in that moment.  
  
He was in love.  
  
He stared helplessly out into the night, his chest tight with emotion.  
  
“Well… shit.”


	2. As His Queen Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo attempts to make sense of his feelings for Rey on a quiet afternoon in his living room, until she starts giving the orders. Orders which he's only too happy to obey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a full on subby Kylo chapter complete with whipping, face sitting, pegging, you name it! Just a heads up to brief references to self harm in this chapter and lots of angst at the end. You've been warned.

Kylo couldn’t stop looking at her as she searched for an answer. It was the perfect afternoon, Rey had on a light button up blouse coupled with a faux leather skirt that ended just above her knees, but fortunately for him, he had a better view since she was on the other end of the couch while he massaged lavender infused coconut oil into her feet. He grinned like an idiot when she finally answered.

“I do have a schoolgirl outfit actually, but I’m a little embarrassed to admit that I’m also a weak bitch who likes soft, fuzzy paddles. You?”

She wriggled her toes slightly as he ran his hand down her shin. “It depends on my mood. I like traditional hardwood, you know, that ‘good ol’ fashioned’ southern school discipline.”

“Ooh, someone’s hot for teacher, aren’t they?” Rey smirked mischievously.

Kylo switched to her other foot, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that she let her legs linger apart long enough for him to glimpse the black thong she was wearing. He pumped more oil into his hand and got to work.

“Belts?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Or straps, whichever is available,” she answered.

“Hard or gentle?”

“Hard enough to cry usually, but not much after. You?”

“Same,” he admitted.

Rey tapped her finger against her bottom lip as she considered the next question. “Scolding?”

“Always.”

“God I love being told how much of a bad girl I am when I’m about to be spanked. If there’s one way to make me wet in a hurry, it’s that.”

“Are you wet right now?”

Rey lightly kicked him with her free foot. “Hey… stay… focused. You really are a brat, you know?”

His cock stirred in his pants. “Oh, yes I am.”

“Nipple clamps, cock rings, cages, etc.?” She said, waving her hand through the air.

He smirked with amusement. “Clamps, no, cock rings, yes when I’m subbing. Cages, er, that’s another story.”

Her eyes lit up with delight. “Oh? Do you have a story?”

His cheeks bloomed red, as he added, “Let’s just say, cock cages are fun when your partner doesn’t lose the key.”

“NO!” Rey gasped.

“YES, and no, it wasn’t a fun experience. A Dremel tool may have been involved.”

She clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Speaking through her fingers, she managed to say, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Trust me, not as sorry as I was.”

“I suppose not,” Rey said as they both broke into laughter.

Once Kylo regained some semblance of composure again, he resumed the interrogation. “Dildos? Vibrators?”

Rey scoffed, giving him a look that said all he needed to know.

“Okay, okay, dumb question,” he thought about it longer before another option came to mind, “What about those cumming Dildos with the fake jizz sauce?”

She giggled at that. “Omigod, okay I haven’t tried one but I’m curious, mostly curious to know what fake cum tastes like, though.”

Kylo answered with sly satisfaction, “Cheesecake.”

Another raucous bout of laughter filled the living room, drowning out Marie Kondo on his 60” 4k TV. When Rey recovered, she pointed at him.

“First of all… gross! Second… I’m never going to look at your cheesecake the same ever again.”

His smile was ear to ear as he leaned forward enough that her leg was draped over his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes as he kissed the inside of her knee.

“But you’ll still eat it won’t you?”

Her skirt rose another inch up her thighs but she made no move to pull it down. “Of course. I can imagine you’ve eaten all manner of ‘cake’ given your particular pursuits.”

“All kinds, all colors, all flavors… you name it.” His eyes burned into hers but she was good, she didn’t cave just yet. Instead, she turned the questions back on him.

“What about you, what toys do you like to play with?”

He ran his hand down her inner thigh enough to tease her but sat back against the armrest to resume massaging her foot as he replied, “Prostate massagers, plugs, beads, you name it. I’m an open book to most things.”

“Really? Most men are very protective of their, uh, ‘prostate’.”

“I’ve embraced life’s forbidden pleasures a while back and haven’t regretted it since. There’s no orgasm quite like having your prostate stimulated; it’s basically the male G-spot. What about you, are you down for ‘backdoor acrobatics’?”

Rey’s cheeks reddened brighter than usual, but she answered all the same. “The way I see it, we have three holes for a reason.”

His cock swelled in his jeans. “Ooooh, you must fun at gang bangs.”

She raised a hand in surrender. “Haven’t tried that, but I’ve thought about it. I would have to find the right partners, I think.”

“I’ll give Hux a call, he’ll bring Phasma… or Poe. It’ll be fun,” he casually commented.

“Oh God, I like your friends, Kylo but I really think I need to get to know them a teensy bit better before I’m down for that.”

“Not a problem, I’m sure they’ll wait,” he kissed the side of her foot, tasting the coconut oil on his lips.

Rey smiled warmly, then gave her arms a long stretch like a cat settling in for a nap. Again, her skirt rode up even further until Kylo had a mostly unobstructed view of her CK’s. His pants were as tight as they’d ever been but he made no move to adjust himself, instead focusing only on her foot.

“I have to ask though, and please don’t get scared,” Rey began.

“Uh-oh, here we go,” he prepared himself.

“Furry… or nah?” Her face was pinched as if she already expected his flagrant denial.

Kylo laughed out loud at the absurdity of it. “Um, not really my thing, but I can respect those who are into it.”

“I thought as much,” she agreed.

“Although —,” he put his finger up, “— those tails with the butt plugs attached to them are pretty hot.”

Her face lit up with surprise. “Is that so? Well, that’s good to know.”

“Do you… have one?”

Rey bit her knuckle with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I might… have one or two tucked away in my underwear drawer.”

“Cute,” he added.

She shot back with, “Wearing women’s panties?”

“You know they make man panties now, right? They’re called ‘Manties’.”

Rey cackled out loud to the point of having to cover her mouth and her laugh was infectious because Kylo joined in.

“You can’t be serious,” she managed to say.

“Oh, I am, look them up right now!”

Rey grabbed her phone and started typing. After a few moments, she chuckled to herself as she held the screen up. “Okay seriously, these are cute as hell, but that name is god-awful.”

“Agreed, and to answer your question, yes I would demean myself by wearing those but only if you bought me dinner first, and maybe complimented my hair… or brought me chocolate or something,” he said with a deliberate flick of his black locks.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.”

They continued to ask questions while he rubbed her feet and the day kept getting better. The anticipation continued to grow, he knew because of how she kept rubbing her thighs together as she looked at him while he talked about his kinks and fetishes. They went down more lists of role-play scenarios and favorite implements until Kylo came to the last one.

“What about caning?” He asked as an afterthought.

Again a curious flicker of emotion crossed her face, the same one he’d seen when he threatened that exact thing during their first date.

“Only for very specific circumstances, but generally they’re not my thing,” was all she said about it.

There was clearly something there, he realized, but if she wanted to elaborate, that was her prerogative. He wondered if she would at least explain what those circumstances were, but when she didn’t, Kylo nodded slowly and said, “Fair enough. Anything else we need to cover?”

Rey pondered the question for a long moment when a glint caught in her eye. She stared at him with the hint of a smile curling her lip then, using her free foot, began to massage his hardening cock.

“Do you like foot action?”

His heart began to race as she stroked him with the side of her footpad. He held onto her other foot, rubbing his thumb into the underside as he replied, “Not generally, but if it’s going to be like this, well, I could get used to it.”

She rubbed him harder as her head dipped low into ‘that look’.

“Take your cock out.”

His Queen had spoken, so he obeyed. Letting her foot fall from his hands, Kylo unzipped himself and pulled his erection out through the slit in his boxer briefs. Rey gripped him between her oiled feet and began to stroke.

Staring into him with her burning eyes, she stated with the most seductive form of self-deprecation he’d ever heard, “I’m not in any way good at this, just warning you.”

Kylo chuckled. “You’re doing just fine, believe me.”

She blushed at the compliment but kept the pressure on, so-to-speak. She’d even managed to stroke him enough to moisten his tip with precum before glancing over at the bowl of grapes on the coffee table. Marie Kondo was tidying up another place on the TV.

Rey reached haphazardly for the bowl and had she only leaned over a few more inches she could have easily gotten it. Instead, she sighed and locked eyes with him.

“Bring me those grapes. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with the appropriate level of deference. Making no move to put his cock back in his pants, Kylo sauntered the entire three feet to where the bowl of grapes lay helplessly out of reach and picked it up. Turning back to Rey, who leaned back against the armrest, he approached with the bowl.

“Feed them to me… one at a time.”

“Of course.” Kylo lightly pinched a grape between his two fingers and brought it down to her full lips, which seductively wrapped around the grape and his fingertips as she pulled it into her mouth. Rey chewed it, mouth closed, then swallowed.

“Another.”

Kylo picked up another grape, fully conscious of how close his cock was to her mouth and doing nothing to change that. He fed her the grape as before but Rey took a moment to suck on his fingers for another moment before taking the grape and chewing. He flexed his member briefly as he looked down at her.

“Would you like to try the sausage?”

Rey could barely hold back her laughter and had to put a hand to her mouth as she replied, “You’re… a terrible person.”

He smiled with pride but was pleasantly surprised when she reached out and pulled him closer by the dick. Rey watched him carefully as she ran her tongue from base to tip, lingering ever so lightly on his frenulum where she gave him several snake-like flicks of her tongue before kissing the underside of his helmet with those same full lips.

A moan slipped out of him as he dripped more precum, but Rey released him and crossed her arms in stern protest.

“You’re being a very bad boy, right now, being so handsome. Carry me into the playroom, so I can deal with you properly.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yes, ma’am.” He set the bowl down on the table, then he hooked his arms underneath her back and knees before bodily picking her up bridal style.

“Whoa, oh wow! You’re good at that,” she stated with genuine surprise as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

“I want only the best for my Queen.” He carried her across the living room and approached the playroom door. Rey had to open it as she had a free hand, but once inside the motion sensor flicked the lights on as the welcoming scent of leather, lube, and wood greeted them.

“You can set me down right… over… here,” she commanded as they reached the black sofa they’d had their first romp on.

Kylo did as she asked and lowered her until she could get her footing and released her. Standing again, he awaited her next command but she was too busy scanning the area for ideas. Only as an apparent afterthought did she look down at his half erect member poking out of his pants.

“Oh, this won’t do. Strip. All of it, right now,” she said with firmness in her voice.

Again, she commanded and he obeyed. Tossing his gray v-neck, he unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to his knees before stepping out of each leg one by one. In a whisper of fabric, he slipped out of his black boxer briefs until he was as naked as the day he was born.

Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the entire sight of him, a gesture that never failed to stoke his pride. He flexed his cock a couple of times for emphasis, which won him a sly smirk.

“Impressive, most impressive,” she said with a shake of her head. Rey stalked over to the large black dresser where he kept his accessories and rummaged through the drawers. Apparently, she found something she liked because she glanced up at him with a raised brow before pulling out a silicone cock ring and bottle of lube.

“I’m going to have fun with you,” she said with an almost threatening glee in her voice.

“I am yours to have however you wish,” Kylo agreed, putting a growl into his voice.

Rey walked up to him and squirted some lube into her fingers with the ring. Setting the bottle down, she reached out and gave him a few firm pumps to get him to almost full hardness, then with sensual grace, stretched the ring and slid it over his pillar and stones both, taking extra care as she held his precious jewels in her hand.

Stepping back, she took in the sight. “That’s a much better look for you, I think. A man who knows his place.” A moment later she began to lightly bat him around, taking an unusual delight in watching his member springboard left and right.

He raised a brow. “Are you a cat now?”

Rey fixed him with a mischievous stare. “Yes, yes I am.” She then licked the back of her hand and rubbed it across her hair as they shared a laugh.

Kylo watched her walk back to the dresser as he swelled to full hardness but that pang of emotion he felt for her reared its head again as he thought about all the ways he wanted to fuck her, make love to her, take her out to dinner and a movie, to cuddle on the sofa and feel her fall asleep in his arms. Despite his solitary life, he found himself suddenly unable to imagine a life without Rey in it… but then she pulled out a leather strap with a corded handle and that wicked glint in her eyes snapped him back to the present.

“Ooh, I like the feel of this. Great balance, good weight, solid,” she slapped the leather against her palm for emphasis.

Kylo flushed with anticipation. “If that is to be my punishment, I welcome it, ma’am.

Rey propped his prick up with the end as she said, “Get on your knees before your Queen.”

He lowered himself to the ground, thankful he’d spent the extra money on the high-quality exercise mats as he did so. Rey stood with her legs apart as she gripped the strap in her hands, thoughtful and cool. She looked at him for a long moment before she pinched the sides of her tight skirt and slowly hiked it up her thighs, teasing more than she let on.

The stiff leather was a blur of motion as it cracked against her left thigh, leaving a red imprint seconds afterward. Rey winced at her self chastisement and bit her lower lip as she said, “Oops, I gave myself a boo-boo. Come and kiss it for me?”

Kylo crawled on hands and knees until he was a breath’s distance away from the fresh red stripe just above her knee before pressing his lips to it like a lover’s promise. He felt, rather than saw her body shudder at his attention before Rey lightly rested the strap over his left shoulder.

“Good boy. Keep going.”

He obeyed and kissed his way up her inner thigh one press of his lips at a time until she ordered him to switch to her other thigh. When he began using his tongue he was able to force several soft gasps out of her, but in doing so he noticed something that hadn’t been immediately apparent. Thin white lines ran parallel across her inner thigh, maybe seven in all and a brief glance at her other thigh confirmed a similar pattern.

To any casual lover, perhaps those lines could be passed off as ‘stretch marks’ but he recognized cutting scars all too easily. Fortunately, they were long healed, so she hadn’t done it recently but not for the first time he realized just how little he actually knew about her. That knowledge, however, didn’t stop his heart from aching, nor did it stop him from wanting to fuck her on the spot right here and now.

Rey ran her hands through his hair as he lifted her skirt even higher, exposing her black thong at the crook of her thighs. Kylo could smell her arousal as it soaked through the thin fabric; his response was almost automatic as he pulled his lips away from her thighs and planted them firmly on the dampest patch of her mound.

“Ohhh, shit! Oh no, no, no, mister,” she laughed as she pulled his head sharply away and held the strap underneath his chin.

“I did NOT give you permission to kiss me there.” She slapped him across the face. Her eyes were feral with lust as she wetted her full lips with her tongue.

“Apologies, mistress. Please punish me as you see fit.”

“I think that’s a good idea. You’ve been rather insolent lately and in need of hard strap across your ass. Get up.”

He stood, his cock throbbing with need as she ran the leather over his tip. Rey scanned the furniture in the room, no doubt looking for the appropriate place to carry out his discipline until her eyes settled on the leather-clad sawhorse by the far wall.

“That’ll do, I think. It’s simple but effective, don’t you agree?” She asked him.

“Yes ma’am, I do.”

“Then follow me.”

Rey led him, by his cock, over to the sawhorse. It had leather shackles with long nylon straps hooked to the metal feet that sat loosely on the ground.

“Bend over,” she said with a smack to his ass.

Kylo put himself over the cushioned ‘saddle’, letting his arms hang down the other side but leaving his erection hanging free underneath. He throbbed each time Rey pulled his arms enough to hook the shackles around his wrists, first his left hand, then his right. With a quick adjustment, she tightened it so that it pulled him slightly off his feet, keeping him unbalanced with his ass exposed.

She didn’t shackle his ankles though, which was well enough for him, but as she gently raked her nails down his back, Rey made her stern declaration.

“I’m going to give you fifteen of the best, young man, and you’re going to count each one followed by ‘Thank you, my Queen. Is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am, I understand,” he said with a grunt. Bent over the sawhorse as he was, blood rushed to his face as he steadied his breath in preparation. He flinched slightly as she ran the stiff leather across his bare cheeks and chuckled.

“Oh, the things I could do to this gorgeous ass. I think you might regret giving me so much power, Kylo.”

“We’ll see,” he quipped.

“Alright then, just remember to count.”

He felt her draw the strap back an instant before the thick leather left a line of fire across both cheeks.

<Crack>

“Gah! One, thank you, my Queen” He said, gritting his teeth.

“Good, you can follow commands after all,” she teased.

<Crack>

He lurched on the sawhorse as the fire bloomed into a small inferno on his right cheek.

“Two, thank you, my Queen!”

<Crack>

“Fuck! Three, thank you, my Queen!”

Rey rubbed his stinging ass with her hand. “Remember, if it’s too much to take, just say the safe word and I’ll stop. I know you don’t have as much of a tolerance for the strap.”

“Please,” he scoffed, “I can handle myself in my own home.”

“Really? Alright, it’s your ass on the line,” she chuckled.

<Crack>

“Shit, shit, shit! Four, thank you, my Queen!”

Rey went on like that, keeping an even pace between delivering the licks and giving him time to breathe, but despite his best efforts, Kylo felt raw tears burn his eyes once they’d gotten over number ten. His legs shook with strain as electric heat radiated from his welted backside.

<Crack>

Kylo groaned low and loud as he strained against the chains. “Gahh! Twelve, thank you, my Queen.”

Rey came around the front to look him over as she tapped the leather in her palm. “Are you starting to learn your lesson, now?”

He looked up at her with red eyes, “Yes ma’am.”

“Which is?”

“To do as you command but not take liberties if they’re not specified.”

“Good boy,” she said petting his head like a dog. She squatted in front of him and reached beneath the sawhorse until she had his cock in her hand. “Don’t get me wrong, as much as I love feeling your mouth on my cunt, you need to wait for my permission to do anything about it.”

He moaned as she pumped him slowly, feeling the slick of lube and precum sliding down his member. Rey continued to look up at him with those fiery eyes of hers.

“If you take these last licks like a good boy, I may just let you have the whole damn buffet. Would you like that? Would like it if I sat on your face and gave you all the pussy you want?”

He shuddered with each stroke she gave him, but he managed to say, “Absolutely, ma’am.”

“That’s good because I’d like that too. So now—,” she released him and stood, “—we just have to finish.”

She disappeared behind him as she unleashed the strap again, but this time in rapid-fire bursts.

<Crack>

<Crack>

“Ahhhh, thirteen, thank you my Queen; fourteen, thank you, my Queen!”

“This is the last one, young man. It’s going to be a good one, alright?”

“I understand.”

<Crack>

He lurched a final time against his chains, clenching his ass and thighs as the pain spread outward from the epicenter, but despite the sting, he managed to voice his final statement.

“Fifteen, thank you, my Queen!”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She said as she came around front and unshackled his wrists from the sawhorse. His hands had gone numb as he slipped back down to his feet, but standing straight was a particular challenge considering how much his legs shook with stinging pain.

Fortunately, Rey was there to steady him as she directed him over to the couch. “Here you go. Why don’t you lie down on your back, I’m sure your ass will enjoy cold leather much more than hot, stiff leather.”

“Possibly,” he joked. Kylo winced as he sat down and laid back, but the cool leather did help leech some of the heat from his ass. Once he’d gotten settled, his only focus was on Rey as she shimmied out of her tight skirt and unbuttoned, but didn’t remove her blouse.

She ran her hand down her chest, pulling it open just enough to tease him with her breasts as she slowly lowered herself on top of him, straddling his cock between her soft thighs. Rey leaned forward to kiss him on each side of the neck before licking her way to his ear.

“Being a naughty boy got you in this position, but if you’re a good boy from now on, I might just help you with your… condition.” She squeezed her thighs around his swollen need prompting him to grab her hips, but she fixed him with a stern look, “Hands!”

Kylo let go. “Forgive me.”

She eyed him skeptically before settling on, “Don’t disobey me again, and we’ll be fine.”

“I understand, thank you, ma’am.”

“I’m glad.” That was when she got up and turned around. Without a moment’s hesitation, Rey straddled him again only this time it was his face that ended up buried in her cunt while she teased and stroked his throbbing cock.

“I think you know what to do. Make me a happy girl and I’ll give you a proper sendoff, you can use your hands this time.”

“With pleasure,” he murmured into her panties. It took no time at all to put his lips to work, kissing and sucking her clit through the thin cotton, and less time to pull her thong aside to drown himself in her musk. Kylo squeezed her ass with his hands as he flicked his tongue against her swollen bud.

“Oh shit,” Rey moaned as she jerked him off harder. A moment later she wrapped her warm, wet lips around his throbbing tip as she pulled him into her mouth.”

“Fuck that’s amazing,” he groaned between her thighs.

Rey pulled her mouth off him long enough to say, “Your pussy eating skills definitely set the bar higher than normal.”

“I’ve had plenty of practice,” he said as he made love to her lower lips.

Together they writhed, two bodies devouring one another to become part of a greater whole. Kylo shook with micro tremors as he felt himself quickening, only to be brought back down as Rey pulled her mouth off him.

“Now, now, I’m still having my fun. I don’t need you to go ‘Ol’ Faithful’ on me just yet.”

He grunted with an urgent need, “Please, mistress,” he said between mouthfuls of wet flesh, “I’m begging you.” Just then, Kylo pulled her button into his mouth and bit down just enough to tug her back.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Rey yelled as her body shook on top of him. She squeezed his cock so hard he thought he might go off right then.

Wanting to push his luck, Ben released her clit and instead drew a languorous swipe of his tongue all the way up to her clenched back door, pushing his tongue in just enough to surprise her.

“Hey, hey, hey!” She shot up with surprise and glared at him with a flustered, albeit bemused, expression. “Excuse you, Mister, I love your eagerness to explore, but I did NOT give you permission to go cave diving just yet.” Rey slapped his cock as though spanking his ass.

His grin widened as he gestured broadly with his hands. “You said ‘three holes for a reason’ right?”

She stifled a laugh before climbing off of him. “Oh, that’s it. You’ve done it now.” Rey stood and locked with his eyes as she stripped off her blouse and tossed it to the floor, then shimmied out of her thong before casually dropping it on his face as she went back to the dresser.

“Thank you, I suppose?” Kylo said as he wadded up the damp strip of fabric, giving it a casual sniff.

“Don’t thank me yet, boy. You’re in for it now,” she said as she rummaged through drawers. Rey pulled open a couple of different ones, he could tell, but when he heard the telltale clink of metal he knew immediately what she’d just found… and smiled.

“Aha, now we’re talking,” Rey said as she came around to the couch to show him what was in her hands.

Kylo propped his head up with an arm as he looked at the First Order strap-on she held up. This one was a special one though, because not only did it have a standard holster for the main dildo, a sparkly pink one in this case, but it also had a second holder for a smaller phallus, or plug or whatever, that the wearer could enjoy while they used it.

Rey stepped over to him, naked, wet and gorgeous as she tapped the dildos against his chest, “You want to have some ass play, huh? Well, I’m going to put this on and I’m going to fuck your ass until I cum. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’ll be a good boy,” he said blowing a sarcastic kiss at her.

Rey ‘spanked’ his cock again. “Keep it up, Ren. You’re only making this worse for yourself,” she said as she began to buckle on the harness.

Kylo took the liberty of stroking himself as he watched her squat down to slide the small dildo inside herself. She clearly enjoyed him looking at her as she made her final adjustments and tightened the straps.

At last, Rey was done up proper as she stood before him with hands on her hips, a stern glint in her eye and a neon pink cock between her thighs.

“That’s a much better look for you, literal BDE,” he said, recalling what she’d said earlier.

She smiled wickedly as she reached for the lube. “We’ll see how you feel when I’m done with you.”

“Maybe,” he admitted.

When the phallus was prepared she approached and slapped his thigh. “Legs in the air. Show me your fucking asshole.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He didn’t hesitate to pull his legs back, making him wince as the sting in his cheeks bloomed fresh while leaving himself wide open as she climbed between them.

Rey muttered with faux outrage as she teased his opening with the tip, “Smirking at me, licking my ass without permission… you really are a brat, you realize that?”

“The worst!” He agreed.

She locked eyes with him as she pushed the dildo inside, slowly and with a controlled pace, filling him inch by solid inch until she was buried to the hilt.”

“Oh, I like that. You fit like a glove, Mr. Ren, a gorgeous, black-haired, muscled glove,” she laughed as she began to thrust.

“Fuuuuuck,” Kylo moaned as he leaned back. Rey grabbed his cock like she was operating a joystick as she stuffed his ass again and again.

“You’re not so smug now are you, slut? Oh no, you like being my little fuck toy, don’t you?”

“Yes my Queen, I love being your fuck toy,” he breathed as he drowned in ecstasy. Rey was a gentle lover though, which he could appreciate for the first time, but he wondered how hard she might go when she got closer to her own release. Kylo risked a glance at her and saw she struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt mutual pleasure from the strap-on.

Again, he was struck by how beautiful she was, how she could be soft and hard at the same time. In truth he was having the best time of his life having a switch like her; she was precious, vulnerable and strong at once and he wanted nothing more than to wake up with her in his bed each morning, make breakfast for her, snuggle on the couch… damn, he really did have it bad.

“Oh shit, I’m cumming,” she said as she thrust into him harder than before. Rey’s body shook as she nearly collapsed in his arms, but she kept stroking his cock as she regained some composure.

“Christ, are you getting there, baby? I can keep going all day, but I want you to have your fun too,” she asked with husky breaths.

“If you keep going like this, yeah, I’ll be there momentarily,” he acknowledged.

Rey understood, so she began to fuck him harder and faster, jerking him off in equal measure. A sheen of fine sweat made her glow under the custom lights, making her appear like a fallen angel as she watched his face contort with beautiful agony as he shuddered. Feeling the wellspring of ecstasy building deep in his core, Kylo cried out as he clenched up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Molten strands of cum shot out across his thighs and chest as Rey stroked him for everything she was worth.

“Yes baby, that’s a good boy, cum… all… over yourself! It’s what you deserve, honestly.” Rey quipped. A moment later, she let go of him and leaned down, until she could almost kiss him. “You know, as far as second dates go… this was pretty high on the list.”

Surprised and amused, Kylo gawked at her, “So this was, what… ‘second best’ date for you?”

She chuckled, “I’d give it a solid three.” She pushed the dildo into him for emphasis before slowly extracting herself and standing.

Kylo relaxed, stretching his shaking limbs and laughed.

***

For the second time in as many days, Kylo walked Rey to the door with an ache in his chest. The air felt cool against his freshly showered hair, though it would have been more pleasant had Rey joined him, but as before she insisted on cleaning herself up enough to drive home and shower there. The sky was bluish purple as the last rays of light streaked from the horizon as he escorted her to her car.

“You know, one of these days… you can bring BB with you and stay the night if you wanted, my offer still stands. You’ll have a large, comfortable bed to wake up in, a tall handsome stranger to make you breakfast…” He moved to put his arms around her one more time but was surprised when she shied away instead.

“That sounds… great and all, Kylo, but domestic life just isn’t for me.”

“What do you mean?” He asked with a chuckle.

She looked him in the eyes as she added, “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the time we spend together. The sex is fantastic and all, but… I can’t be what I think you want me to be.”

That stole the breath out of him, so much so that when he couldn’t respond, she continued on instead.

“I’m not blind… I know you have ‘feelings’ for me, but I just can’t reciprocate,” she stopped herself a moment to gather her thoughts, “I just don’t want you to get hurt by thinking there’s more to this… than what it is, if you get what I’m saying?”

He fumbled for words, “But, I don’t see why not. Is it something I did, said what? I’ve never felt this way about someone before, Rey. I’ve never loved…”

Rey put her fingers to his lips to silence him, her eyes watery, “Please don’t say it. Whatever it is that you think you feel, that’s not what you want to feel for me. I like you… as a human being and as a partner, but believe me when I say you don’t want to get involved with me any more than that. I’m fucked up in ways you won’t understand.”

He felt like he was free-falling into a pit of bamboo spikes. The one woman, the one glimmer of hope for anything joyful and truly happy in his life was slipping away from him before his very eyes and he was beginning to panic. Her words clicked just then.

Kylo set his jaw and regulated his breathing before saying flatly, “You mean the scars on your thighs?”

Her face hardened at the mention. “That was a long time ago,” she said through gritted teeth.

He could sense her anger, but he didn’t care. He felt his own anger rise. She’d been the first person to touch his heart and soul in decades, to open him to feelings he thought he’d never have and now she dared to twist the knife in his heart? Kylo didn’t approach or make any move that could scare her, but he let his anger show in his voice.

“You say you’re ‘fucked up’, okay I get it, but don’t think for a second that I’m not the same. So you cut yourself, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it but I’ve hurt myself too. I know what you’re going through; whatever other issues you may have, I’ll help you. Forget the past, stay with me, please.” He was sickened by how pleading his voice sounded just then.

Rey winced at his words, “Please don’t do this. Don’t go this way,” she whispered as a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

He scoffed at that. “Don’t do what, admit my feelings for you? You don’t want me to say it, seriously? Well, that’s too bad! I want to help you, I want to be there for you,” now he did step forward, “Because I love you!”

.

.

.

Rey’s face became a mask of granite. There was no anger there, but there was no compassion or sympathy to be found either. She stared directly into his smoldering eyes as another small tear fell. As if it took every ounce of will to draw the words from her throat, she said them.

“Goodbye, Kylo.”

Then she got in her car, pulled out of the driveway, and chirped the tires as she left… tearing his heart out with her.

He stood there, frozen for what seemed like an eternity, her words ringing in his ears. It wasn’t what she said so much as how she said it, with finality that socked him in the gut and left him unable to breathe. He watched as she disappeared down the street, then, numbly, he turned and went back into the house. Shutting the door behind him, he swayed slightly as the realization of his loss finally hit him.

Kylo forced himself to breathe as he stumbled blindly across his living room unsure of what to do or where to go. In his daze, he hadn’t noticed the Ikea cube shelf by the kitchen until he bashed his knee against the corner.

“Gah, fuck, FUCK! Goddammit, fucking piece of shit!” He roared as white-hot rage blazed to life before he grabbed the shelf and threw it to the tile floor. Books and blu-ray cases spilled everywhere, something made of glass shattered, but he didn’t care, only his rage mattered now. Satisfying his anger was his only goal as he kicked and stomped on the MDF shelf until it cracked and broke apart.

“You idiot, you goddamned fucking idiot shithead!” He cursed himself as he destroyed the offending piece of furniture. It was all he was good for after all. Whenever something pleasant or beautiful came into his life, he destroyed it without fail, just like so many other relationships and pieces of furniture before.

Only when he felt the twang of pain in his ankle, did it shock him enough to slip out of his rage. He limped away from the particle board carnage and collapsed onto the couch in tears, unable to look away from it.

One more thing gone, one more mess he had to clean up alone, he thought bitterly. His ankle hurt, his ass still stung, but nothing would ever be as bad as what he’d lost tonight, driving down an empty street, gone forever. He wasn’t sure he could hate himself more than he already did, but he was wrong.

As tonight had so cruelly proven, he could.

 


	3. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a worrying call from Finn about Rey and reaches out to apologize and make certain that she is okay. When Rey invites him over to her place he learns just how much their last interaction has affected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::TRIGGER WARNING::  
> This is not a 'fun' chapter. A small percentage of this is in fact inspired by personal experience (a very, very small part ;) and contains self-harm and depression. It does end on a positive note, but I wanted to warn you ahead of time. Also BB the Dog makes an appearance so there's that.  
> With that out of the way, feel free to read on at your leisure. :)

 

“Shit,” Kylo cursed as the bag of screws tore open, spilling them all over the tile floor. “Fucking god-damned piece of…” he forced himself to calm down so as not to end up destroying another shelf before he even finished building it. Grabbing a random screw from the floor he angrily lined it up with the corner joint and angrily drilled it into the particle board, securing another end.

He repeated the process with the other end before setting the frame on its side, then Kylo got up from the floor to collect the remaining screws that had rolled away from him, but every moment he wasn’t focusing on building, he was thinking about her. It had been three days since she’d driven away, three days since he fucked everything up by expressing his ‘feelings’ for her and chasing her off.

“You fucking idiot,” Kylo berated himself under his breath, but despite his anger, the sense of loss in his chest was far more overpowering and difficult to deal with. Hell, he couldn’t even walk into the playroom without thinking about her and getting depressed. Looking down at his half assembled shelf on the floor, he realized that this was his true punishment for being such a dumbass, for not keeping his feelings in check when he fucking knew better. The screws across the floor, the frustration and sore fingertips, this was his penance and it was a sad and pathetic penance at that.

His phone vibrated on the kitchen counter and, for a moment, he’d hoped she was the one calling, but when he came over, he saw that it was only Finn. Kylo answered as casually as he could.

“Yeah, what’s up, man?”

“Hey, yeah I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Go ahead, I’m just building a new shelf for the living room. Don’t have anything else to do.”

“Oh, cool… wait, another one? Didn’t you just get one not long ago.”

He hesitated a moment, “Yeah… it had a defect… and collapsed… so I had to throw it out and get a new one.” He hoped his emotions didn’t come out in his words but Finn carried on a moment later.

“Oh, uh, sorry to hear that, but anyway I was calling about Rey.”

Ben straightened with concern and without hearing anything more, he replied, “What about? Is she alright?”

Finn fumbled for words, “Well that’s just it, I have no idea. She hasn’t been to work in three days including today and when I texted her, she barely replied. I know she’s had some issues with depression and shit in the past but I thought that since you two were ‘getting friendly’, maybe you knew more about what’s going on.”

Ben’s cheeks burned. He should have never told Finn he’d invited her over to his place. Considering his playroom was the most open secret he had among his friends, it didn’t take much to figure out what else was going on between him and Rey. He anxiously paced the kitchen with crushing guilt as he realized how badly his actions must have triggered her in some way.

“I mean, we hung out a few days ago, but I haven’t heard back from her since.” He could hear Finn sigh on the other end.

“I wanted to ask her if she wanted to see Avengers with us this weekend, but if she’s going through something right now, man, I dunno. If you can reach out to her and make sure she’s alright, that’d be much appreciated. I gotta get back to work, late shift tonight.”

“No problem, I’ll do that and let you know.” Kylo acknowledged as he and Finn ended the call. Emotion swelled in his chest as the worst possible scenarios went through his head. He swiped through his contacts as fast as he could until he found her number.

He started typing:

K: Rey, are you okay? Finn is worried about you.

He growled angrily and deleted the message. Typing it again, he tried to word it better.

K: Rey, Finn called, said he’s worried. Is everything alright?

He read it aloud but it still sounded off to him. It read as though he were only texting her because of Finn and not because he cared too. Then it hit him, so he deleted the message and typed a new one.

K: Rey… I’m so sorry about the other night. I shouldn’t have put that on you like that and I can’t forgive myself if I hurt you. Finn called and said you haven’t been to work. Are you okay? I’m here if you need someone to talk to.

His mind raced with a thousand different variations of those words, but Kylo knew the sooner he sent the message, the sooner he could find out if she was okay, so without further hesitation, he hit Send and prayed for the best.

Kylo brought the phone down to the floor with him as he resumed assembling his shelf. To his surprise, his phone dinged a minute later. He picked it up and read the reply.

R: You didn’t hurt me :’( I’m fucked up. Tell Finn I’m okay.

His fingers were a blur as he tapped out a response as if the longer it took him to do so the less likely she’d answer.

K: Are you really okay? You don’t have to go into details but I’m here for you.

The words ‘Read’ appeared below his text but no reply came, at least not right away. Again, he set the phone down and went back to work, even managing to secure the final screw before standing the shelf on end and pushing it against the wall where the old one had been. He went to put in the shelf pins when another chime came from his phone.

Kylo’s heart sank the moment he saw her reply.

R: I’m not. I’m really, really, NOT okay… but I don’t want to be a burden. You all don’t deserve to have me bring you down.

His fingers trembled as he typed, but despite having to stop and correct his spelling a few times he managed to get his message out.

K: You are NEVER A BURDEN. Please don’t ever think that! We all care for you and want you to be safe and HAPPY. I know I screwed up the other night, but please know I just want you to be safe and welcome. We can deal with 'US' later, but right now please tell me what you need and I will DO IT.

He saw her typing a response for a long while but when the message finally came through all it said was:

R: Come over, please?

K: I’m on my way.

Kylo had his keys and wallet in hand and was out the door before he’d even put his phone away. He hopped in the Q50 and tossed his phone in the cup holder. Firing up the Infiniti’s engine, he raced out of his driveway and chirped the tires as he drove away.

Fortunately, Rey’s address was less than twenty minutes away in a small, rundown neighborhood full of duplexes and foreclosures, where the cars in the driveways had more value than the buildings. He recognized hers the moment he turned the corner; it was at the end of a cul-de-sac wedged between two newly renovated homes. Pulling into the driveway, he killed the engine and hurried to her front door.

Kylo prepared to knock but found himself taking a long breath before doing so. He gave three light raps on the door and immediately heard the wild yapping of a small dog from within. After several moments the door opened and she was there.

“Hi,” was all she said and Kylo’s heart ached the moment he saw her. Rey’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair had been put into a hastily arranged series of buns. She wore a faded grey Gin Blossoms shirt and a loose-fitting black skirt. What makeup she had on was minimal at best and hastily applied at worst, but even in this state of distress, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes upon.

“I came as soon as I could,” he replied gently.

She nodded, “I see that. Thank you, but you might not…” she was cut off an instant later as a short, fat, beige and white Corgi hurtled through the open door, yapping and jumping on Kylo’s pant leg with glee.

“Dammit, BB no! Bad dog, get back inside!” Rey shouted with the faintest tremble in her voice.

Kylo reached down to scratch the Corgi’s head. “Aww, hey there ‘lil guy. He’s not hurting anyone, he’s a good boy who’s just excited to see someone new.” The corgi yapped in response to that.

“Omigod, I’m so sorry about this. Please, come in!” Rey stepped away from the door. Kylo followed her inside and BB happily bounded after them as he closed the door behind them. The musk of dog, faded incense, and stale weed, filled his nose as he saw the state of her house.

A stack of unwashed dishes filled the sink, a pile of unfolded laundry occupied the far end of the sofa. He knew what depression looked like, only too well, and seeing her like this only made him realize that she had been going through a particularly rough patch. Rey must have noticed him gawking because she apologized immediately.

“I’m sorry about the state of the house. I just haven’t gotten around to cleaning yet,” she said as she sat gingerly on the couch, BB happily jumping onto the cushion beside her. Kylo came over and sat on the ratty ottoman in front of her.

“It’s alright, it happens. I’d rather hear about you. How are you doing?” He spoke quietly, and from the way she looked at him, he knew she was on the verge of another breakdown so he intended to be as gentle as he needed to be.

Rey sniffled lightly but forced a smile anyway. “I’ve been better, honestly. Finn called you?”

“Yeah,” Kylo admitted, “He’s worried about you. You haven’t been to work, you’re not answering your phone… and I can’t help but feel like this is my fault. I never wanted to hurt you like this.”

She shook her head, freeing a couple of fresh tears as she did so. “Kylo, it’s not your fault. I understand that you have… feelings for me, but I’m the one who doesn’t know how to cope. I’m the one who constantly fucks everything up.”

“I highly doubt that,” he said with sympathy. He could hear his own doubts and insecurities coming out of her mouth and it made him think back on his struggles. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here… if not, I understand too.” Kylo tentatively rested his hand on top of hers.

Her breath hitched at the contact, but she slowly turned her palm upward and squeezed his fingers. Rey was a cracked glass case of emotion and any sudden movement would cause her to shatter, but she fought for every word as she replied, “This… is fine… for now.”

Kylo’s chest tightened. “Okay.” He sat there, holding her hand for a long moment, being present for her. After what felt like an appropriate span of minutes, he made himself speak first.

“I won’t pretend to know the exact circumstances of what you’re going through right now, but I can tell you that I’ve had my own struggles and that I understand you.” He regarded her for a moment to see her reaction before deciding to continue. Rey seemed to be listening, so he went on.

“My parents weren’t terrible, but my relationship with them wasn’t great either. My dad was a trucker, always on the road, sometimes in jail, most of the time never home. My mom was a respectable campaign manager for local politics and even ran for Senator once, but she was always busy and the few times she was there for me was either to encourage me to follow her footsteps… or for ‘discipline’.”

Rey’s brow raised half an inch before Kylo’s cheeks bloomed with warmth.

“Not like that, I mean, okay she spanked me once when I was like, three, but not after that. Obviously, I’ve got some ‘mommy issues’ but whatever.”

Rey let out a small chuckle, which made his heart flutter just a bit more as he went on. “The point is, I didn’t have a lot of guidance growing up. I struggled a lot and got involved with some rough people, even went to jail once but my mom bailed me out and talked them out of charges and all that… but it was a wakeup call for me.”

He ran his hand through his hair, unsure of just how much he wanted to explain to her. “I was always striving for perfection, to do the ‘right’ thing and in doing so, every time I messed up I took it out on myself, or my poor walls and furniture. I’d break things, throw them, smash them to bits, but when I was really in a bad place… I hit myself as hard as I could.”

His eyes were locked to hers but he struggled to hold them there due to the shame he felt. “I’d punch myself in the head until my hands hurt, sometimes until I bled because of how much I fucking hated myself. I felt weak and powerless because I was letting my behavior control me and not the other way around, and it wasn’t until I started small, started doing little things here and there like washing a plate or sweeping a section of the floor that I started to rein in control of myself. One small thing at a time, I took control of my life, but obviously, I still have issues to work on… as well as some coping mechanisms of dubious helpfulness.”

Rey clung to his every word with watery eyes but she squeezed his hand a little tighter. He shared a look with her as he quietly added, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to be afraid to talk to me. I’ve been there, I’ve gone through so much, and I understand where you’re coming from. You may think so right now, but I assure you that you’re not alone.”

She inhaled deeply at those words, another wave of emotion threatening to break through when she replied, “Neither are you.”

They shared a quiet moment of mutual understanding before she said, “I left the other night because I freaked out.”

Kylo went cold as she said the words, but he continued to listen.

“I know you have feelings for me because I feel the same… but everyone I’ve ever tried to open up to before either misunderstood or didn’t care and so they left me.” Her expression began to crack as fresh tears streaked down her cheeks. “Whenever I thought I could trust them, they ran away and I couldn’t deal with that again… so I left. I’m so sorry.”

Kylo clasped both of her hands in his as he shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn’t have dropped that on you like I did, I was selfish and desperate, and I’m sorry.”

She winced as though his words pained her as much as they did him, but she shook away her tears. “It doesn’t matter, because you’re here, because I trust you, but you have to see for yourself.”

“See what?” He said as she slid her hands from his grip.

Rey spread her legs slightly and hiked up her black skirt until the full length of her thighs were visible. The crimson lines of the razor cuts were shockingly vivid against her fair skin, there were three on the inside of each thigh and his heart broke for her.

Despite her protestations, guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders for his actions, as he looked into her watery eyes. “I am… so sorry, Rey. I never intended for this to happen.” He moved to sit beside her on the couch, her expression was fragile like glass as he put his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

“I tried so hard not to do it, I tried so hard but I’m just… I’m too…” she sobbed into his shirt.

He held her tighter, feeling the warmth of her body against his as he kissed the top of her head, “Shh, don’t say that. Cry it out, there’s no shame. I’m here for you and I want to help, but please tell me what I need to do. What do you need me to do?”

She sobbed as she replied, “Hold me, for now.”

“Okay.”

Kylo held her, letting her tears soak into his shirt, letting her release whatever emotions she needed to release. He didn’t know how long exactly they sat together, he didn’t keep track of the time, but eventually, Rey composed herself enough to suggest that she should take a shower and clean herself up.

While she did that, Kylo made a quick trip to the pharmacy down the street to pick up some bandages and supplies and now found himself holding her thighs open for entirely different reasons. Rey was still naked under her bathrobe but he was only focused on rubbing antibiotic ointment on her cuts before taping extra large gauze pads to her inner thighs.

He listened quietly as she told him her own life story. Kylo was impressed at how composed she’d become over the previous hour and it gave him hope so he kept an ear focused on her as he worked on her wounds.

“God, Unkar was an absolute shit stain of a human being. He could charm the pants off anyone at the agency, so no one bothered to look into his background. In either case, he adopted me and brought me home, making it clear from day one that I had to ‘earn my keep’.”

Kylo felt his blood begin to simmer and prepared himself for the worst, but he stayed silent as she went on.

“He owned a pawn shop, but when the days were slow, he didn’t have anything of value, so he taught me how to pick locks, break and enter windows, doors, you name it. I was small and could slip into tight spaces easily, so I rifled through storage units, warehouses, garages looking for shit for him to sell. No one was any wiser, his operation was too small to get noticed… and I became very good at what I did.”

Kylo noted the hint of pride in her voice which made him smirk.

“Depending on what I found, I’d get at least two meals a day, but sometimes I actually found money and I could hit up McDonald’s or something… get some ice cream even… those were good days,” she said fondly. Rey sighed as she slipped out of her momentary reverie, “But mostly it was bad days and worse days. Sometimes I found things that only looked valuable, but there were hundreds of them on eBay selling for pocket change, or I wouldn’t find anything at all. Usually, I just went to bed scolded and hungry, but other times he’d 'cane my ass bloody' on top of it.”

Their eyes locked when she said it and Kylo’s heart sank as understanding dawned on him.

“I’m sorry, I feel like a complete asshole…” he started before Rey cut him off.

“You didn’t know, it’s okay. I knew you were just playing.”

He’d finished wrapping one leg before moving onto the next, but not before she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He reluctantly nodded in acknowledgment as he began to tend to her remaining wounds.

Rey went on. “As you can imagine, as soon as I turned eighteen I bolted as far away as I could and found my place on the other side of the country. I struggled, of course, I stole when I needed to, but I found people who could take me in. I found… partners,” she eyed him again warily as though admitting her past transgressions with others might offend him.

Kylo spoke softly and reassuringly, “You were looking for a place to fit in. You struggled to adapt to a life where someone wasn’t giving you orders and you had to manage your own feelings and desires.” He smiled. “Trust me, I get it.”

Rey smiled back at him. “Well, okay, maybe you do, but tell me ‘Mr. Ren’ have you ever tried to cane your own ass in order to cope with your ever present self-loathing and failure?”

He shrugged lightly, “Not in that particular fashion, but I’ve tried other implements. It’s just awkward to me, but then I’ve found completely different methods of self-sabotage and destruction.” Kylo finished wrapping her other leg. He ran his hand down her thigh to her knee, letting his gaze fall to the dark warmth hidden in her towel before looking up at her again.

Rey watched his every movement, her expression a mask of unreadable fragility. She lightly chewed her thumbnail as an electric spark went between them. An instant later, she glanced away and added, “Yes well, as you can imagine, I found other more controllable ways to punish myself.” She gestured to the cuts on her thighs.

“I knew it was self-destructive, and I tried so hard to resist it but, it was something that just called to me. On those really bad days, I had to find release somehow, whether it was sex or bloodletting.”

Kylo interjected, “Or me.”

She lightly smacked him on the arm, giving him a playful but skeptical look.

He smiled and replied, “Unless there’s anything else you want me to help with… we’re finished here.” He kissed each knee with a tender press of his lips and he felt a shudder go through her as he slid out from under her legs and stood.

“Actually, there is something.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer before she stood with him. “I’m only asking because I trust you.”

He regarded her for a long moment before asking, “What did I do to earn your trust in the first place? You didn’t have to invite me over here like you did, but here we are.”

Her eyes were searching and distant as she replied, “Because that first night we were together… you gave me a choice. No one has ever given me a choice before; either they’ve decided that they’re a Dom but really are just using that as an excuse to be an asshole, or they’re a Sub who thinks they’re a Dom but can’t admit it, or they’re just a Sub and have no free will of their own.”

Rey comically waved her hands for emphasis before saying in a quieter tone, “You’re different, and the moment you gave me that choice, I knew that there was more to you than just priggish arrogance.” She’d said that last bit with an impish smirk that got his blood racing.

Kylo squeezed her fingers gently but he stepped closer and lifted her chin with his free hand. “You wanted to ask me something? Go on, say it.” He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip.

Rey trembled lightly as she said, “Now that we’re here… I’m scared.”

“Don’t be,” he breathed, “I’m not Unkar.”

Her eyes warmed. “I know.”

***

Several minutes passed as Kylo paced in the living room, listening to Rey rummaging through her bathroom drawers. He gave a casual glance at BB who was napping contentedly in his doggie bed by the couch when she finally emerged from her bedroom. Kylo crossed his arms as he took in the sight.

Rey was stripped naked but for the First Order collar around her throat, and the bandages around her thighs as she approached with a small metal tin clutched in her hands. She made no attempt to hide herself from him as she held it out.

Kylo took it and opened the lid. Inside were six or seven unused razor blades. His eyes flicked to hers as he asked, “Is this all of them, young lady?”

“Yes, Daddy,” was her only reply.

He closed the lid and handed the tin back to her before stepping out of the way and pointing to the trashcan in the kitchen. “You know what to do.”

She swallowed hard as she walked past him and depressed the pedal that flipped the lid open. Kylo watched as emotion flashed across her features; Rey was holding the tin against her mouth when a small smile crept into her expression.

“Something amusing, sweetheart?” Kylo asked.

Rey turned to him with a chuckle. “Marie Kondo.”

His brows raised half an inch before she went on. “These definitely do not—,” she gave the tin a shake, “—spark joy, but at the same time I feel like I have to say thanks for showing me how not to cope with my issues.” With another heavy breath, Rey looked at the tin one last time before tossing them into the garbage with a decisive ‘clank’.

She closed the lid and walked back to him. Kylo ran his hand down her bare back before kissing her on the forehead. “You did good, you’ve taken your first steps into a better world, but now we still have to deal with the ‘other’ thing.” He pointed to the open bedroom door.

“Yes, Daddy I understand,” she replied with gentle resignation. Rey led him into her room, his hand never leaving the small of her back.

Inside, he saw another glimpse of her private life. The mattress was stacked on a box spring on the floor, milk-crates and beanbags doubled for chairs and a plastic dresser was stuffed with clothes near to bursting. It was a far cry from the elegant facade she put on for her friends in public but Kylo understood.

Rey stepped over to the closet and pulled out a 24” Delrin punishment cane with a leather-wrapped handle. Her face was solemn as she turned and held it out to him, her eyes set with determination.

I trust you.

The words echoed in his mind as Kylo took the implement from her and inspected it. As he’d expected, a small ‘FO’ was embossed on the handle and after a couple of test flicks through the air, he was satisfied with the balance and weight. Not too severe but not too flimsy either, she clearly knew what she wanted from her toys.

“This will do nicely,” he announced before meeting her eyes once more. She didn’t shy away from him. “How many strokes do you think you deserve?” He ran the end of the cane down her thighs for emphasis.

This time she glanced away as her throat tightened around her words. “Is… thirty enough?”

His heart sank at the slight tremble in her voice. He knew she still had a long road ahead of her but she’d trusted him to do this and he’d be damned if he let her hurt herself needlessly again. His eyes softened as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Fifteen will be fine for now.”

She looked at him with both surprise and relief as she replied, “Fifteen. I understand.”

Kylo looked at her for a moment longer, trying to reassure her with his eyes before pointing to the bed with the cane. Rey nodded in silent understanding as she turned and arranged her pillows into a mound in the center, then, falling to her knees on the mattress, she gingerly crawled over to the pile and lowered herself until the pillows propped up her hips and bare ass.

He positioned himself beside her as his eyes devoured the sight of her nakedness and vulnerability. Though he knew this wasn’t meant to be a sexual experience, his cock twitched in his pants on reflex, forcing him to collect himself before he spoke.

“Do you understand why you’re about to be punished, Rey?”

“Because I hurt myself,” she said with a hitch in her voice.

“That’s right. I understand that you have emotional issues to work out, but there are better, more constructive ways to cope. You asked me to discipline you, you trusted me to do this, and I will not betray that trust.”

Rey turned her head enough to look up at him through watering eyes as he gently stroked her ass with the smooth cane. She blinked once, long and slow in resignation… her permission to proceed was left unspoken, but Kylo felt the need to ask it regardless.

“As I said, I’m not Unkar. You’re safe and you’re in control at all times. Are you sure that you wish to proceed?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Came the soft gasp between her crossed arms.

“Okay, then.”

She turned away as he gave the cane another test flick through the air. The soft ‘fwip’ sound made Rey flinch but he ignored that. Turning slightly, he placed the Delrin across her virgin cheeks, mindful of her bandaged thighs as he took aim. Like a rifleman lining up his shot, he inhaled, held his breath for a moment, then let his wrist do the work.

<Fwip>

The rod was a blur of motion that struck and fell away before the report sounded. Rey gasped in pained surprise as a single red stripe bloomed across her bare cheeks.

“One, thank you, Daddy!” She said through gritted teeth.

Kylo let her experience the after-sting for a long moment until her body relaxed, before taking aim again.

<Fwip>

With another flick of his wrist, another red stripe appeared across Rey’s ass.

“Ahh, two! Thank you, Daddy!” Her voice cracked as she stifled a sob.

He lined up his next stroke but stopped to ask, “The next time you find yourself experiencing a depressive episode, are you going to reach out to us? Either me or Finn or Rose; we’re your friends and we care about you.”

“Yes sir, I promise.”

“I hope so, Rey, because you matter to us and we don’t want to see you hurt yourself.” The Delrin flew again, marking her backside with a third stripe.

<Fwip>

“Fuck, three! Thank you, Daddy!” Rey’s sobs became more evident as he immediately striped her again.

<Fwip>

“Hnnn, four! Thank you, Daddy!

He gauged her reaction with each stroke before deciding to carry on, but carry on he did. Each flick of his wrist left a new welt across her otherwise perfect ass, but he refused to strike her hard enough to break the skin. He understood her need for closure and catharsis but he wouldn’t lose control with something so personal to her.

Though Rey did her best to say her lines after each stroke, her words were lost in her sobs though he didn’t chastise her for it. He’d made it up to twelve before stopping to let her rest; Rey wasn’t able to say anything after the lick landed but that wasn’t important to him now.

Kylo knelt down and ran his hand across her naked back until he gently cupped her striped cheeks with his palm. Leaning in until his lips brushed her ear, he said, “Remember that you’re in control, Rey. Just give the word and I’ll stop right now, no questions asked.”

She tensed and shook at his touch as Rey sobbed openly into her crossed arms but she managed to force the words out anyway, “Nooo, I can do this. I need to do this! Please, Kylo… pleeease.”

Her cries broke his heart, but he recognized that she was dealing with issues far deeper than what she’d divulged and if she wanted to continue, he would respect that.

“Okay,” was all he said as he kissed her temple and stood again. He took aim with the cane while assessing the crisscrossing pattern of welts. Keeping to his promise not to break the skin, he adjusted his grip and gave his wrist another flick.

<Fwip>

Rey cried out as her legs shook and body trembled, but she managed to say her words, “Thirteen, thank you, Daddy!”

Kylo didn’t hesitate before delivering the next strike.

<Fwip>

“Gahhhh, fourteen! Thank you, Daddy!”

He paused as he held the cane across the upper part of her ass where there were fewer stripes to be found. “This is the last one and we’re done.”

She sniffed. “I unders-s-stand sir!”

He lifted the rod.

<Fwip>

He let the report sing and watched as her body arched a final time to endure the sting left in it’s wake. Rey didn’t say her line, she was unable to say anything through her sobs, but Kylo lowered himself to the mattress and set the cane down before caressing her back.

“It’s okay, let it out. It’s over. You did well.” He stroked her hair, running his fingers over the clasp of her collar. He reached over with his other hand and slowly unfastened the leather accessory, freeing her from her role.

Despite her sobs, Rey pushed herself up and threw her arms around his neck as she pulled herself onto his lap. Kylo wrapped his arms around her as she cried and kissed him all over his neck and face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she kept repeating.

“Thank you for trusting me. I’ll always be here for you. I love you.”

Rey kissed him again. “I know.”

 


	4. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo presents Rey with a proposal that could change her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to finish this story up, a lot has been going on with job searching and working on my original WIP. I wanted to wrap this up with a nice, fluffy, kinda naughty bow because our crazy kids deserve to be happy. Hope you enjoy!

Rey couldn’t think of a more perfect afternoon than the one she was having at that moment. There was a bowl of ice cream in front of her, Lucifer the series was playing on Netflix, all, while she was draped over Kylo’s firm thighs as his large but skillful hands rubbed lotion into the cane, stripes he’d left across her ass. She couldn’t remember the last time a partner of hers treated her to such aftercare, but then she couldn’t remember the last time she’d trusted anyone enough to help her in the way that she trusted Kylo.

The TV cut to a shot of Lucifer’s naked ass as he quipped about wearing his ‘orgy pants’ instead of his regular pants, which made her snicker. “Okay, you’ve got to tell me… do you have legit orgy pants like that, with the ass cut out and everything?”

Kylo squeezed her right buttock sending little shocks across her cheek, “Orgies aren’t really my thing, but Armie absolutely has a pair. If I dress up, I’m more of a vinyl and occasional latex fetish wear kinda guy. Clubwear, you know?”

“Right, right, I can see that. You’ve certainly got a nice selection of accessories back at your place,” she added scooping another spoonful of turtle tracks ice cream into her mouth.

He lightly rubbed her back, lifting her shirt a bit, but not enough to give her the chills. His hand ran down the back of her thighs before patting her on the ass. “You’re all finished,” he said as he pulled her panties up along with her pajama bottoms.

She pushed herself up from his lap.

“Feel free to ask if you want to use anything of mine. I sterilize everything and keep it in good condition.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Carefully curling her legs underneath, she snuggled into his arms as she finished her ice cream. Lucifer and Ella were now buck ass naked because they had to interview suspects at a nudist resort, thus making everything more hilarious.

“Omigod, why can’t more days be like this? Me and a bowl of ice cream with a gorgeous hunk of a man wrapped around my little finger,” she said with a giddy smirk.

“Why can’t it be? Have you thought about moving out of here, or getting a roommate at least?” Kylo said into her hair.

“I mean, I would like to, but I don’t know if I’d be comfortable with anyone else.”

“Anyone else but?” He said as a question.

She pulled back to look at him. “Are you suggesting I should live with you, is that it?”

He smirked, “I’m not suggesting anything, just ‘implying’ that I have a place with lots of room for you and BB and a playroom full of fun.”

Rey considered his words for a long moment, then when she realized he was being serious, she said, “You’d really do that? You’d let me move in? Like, putting my stuff in your closets ‘move in’?”

“Well, we can try it out for a few nights first to make sure you like it. I don’t want to force you into anything…”

“I’d love to,” she cut him off.

His cheeks flushed slightly. “Okay, sure. Let’s start tonight. Just bring a couple of things, and BB of course, and we’ll try it out.”

Her heart raced in her chest as she realized what she was about to do, then deflated when she remembered the other implications. “I can’t break my lease though, I can’t afford the fee, and I wouldn’t be able to pay rent for this place and yours at the same time.”

He clasped her hand in his and looked her gently in the eyes, “I can pay the fee. Don’t worry about rent, you can contribute what you want if it makes you feel better but I can pay for both of us. I just want you to be safe and living alone in this place is just…” he trailed off but the words didn’t have to be said.

Toxic. This dump was a toxic wasteland of self-doubt and loathing and they both knew it. Rey teared up as she realized how far Kylo was willing to go for her.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Let’s go… right now!” She said getting off the couch.

“Well, okay then, let’s do it.”

“Fine, I will,” she teased.

Rey put her bowl in the sink, washed it out, then raced into her room to change and grab a small bag of clothes, not caring about anything else. She let BB into the backyard to do his business before hooking him up to a leash and meeting Kylo by the front door. In fifteen minutes she’d completely rearranged her life in a way she never thought was possible.

“Ready?” He said, extending his hand like the gentleman he was.

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied. She didn’t bother looking back as she walked out the door with him. She knew what waited for her if she turned around, and for the first time in her life, she was looking toward the future.

The drive to his place seemed so much different this time. BB stood in her lap as he pressed his wet nose to the window, getting a good look at the passing traffic outside. Her chest tightened with emotion as they pulled into his driveway and parked.

“Here we are,” he announced unnecessarily but she appreciated it all the same.

Rey helped BB out of the car and followed him to his door as he opened it for her. “Welcome home.”

She hesitated only a moment as she processed the situation. Taking her first step inside was surreal. She’d been here before, had partaken in the pleasures of Kylo’s playroom, but somehow this time it was different. It was her Home now and she wanted to appreciate it properly. BB decided he’d had enough waiting around and bolted into the air-conditioned comfort, tugging the leash from her hands while he did so.

“Dammit, BB no! Bad dog!” Rey chased after him, but Kylo laughed.

“It’s okay, I think he likes it,” he said as he eased in behind her.

Sure enough, BB immediately began racing from room to room before spinning in circles, his leash whipping around like an extra tail. Rey sighed and let him calm down enough to unclasp him.

“Would you like a drink?” Kylo offered.

“Sure, a diet something or other if you have it.”

Kylo nodded as he went to the kitchen but she took another moment to truly look around. She’d familiarized herself with his house in the last few days but there was one room she wanted to get to know better, the bedroom.

The door was wide open, as was to be expected of a bachelor pad, so she invited herself inside. The king size bed seemed so much larger than the first time she laid eyes on it but now that she had a moment to gawk she could tell it must have been memory gel or something similar. Without waiting for an invitation, Rey crawled onto the devilishly comfortable mattress and flopped onto her back with a sigh.

She could drown in this mattress and it would be the sweetest death she could imagine, that is until Kylo appeared standing over her with a can of soda in his hands. Her skirt had ridden up several inches when she flopped down but she didn’t bother to cover herself while he ogled her.

“Making yourself comfortable?” He said with a mischievous smirk.

“Maybe.” She reached out for the can as he handed it to her. Sitting up to take a sip, she gave him the side-eye as he crawled onto the bed beside her.

“So have you ever slept in a ‘real’ bed before,” he said running his finger through her hair.

“Depends on your definition of ‘sleeping’.”

He slid closer, enough so that he could wrap his arm around her waist as he breathed into her ear, “Usually it involves two naked bodies spooned up against each other while their heart rates drop from all that passionate lovemaking they just did.”

Warmth bloomed between her thighs, though she still felt the bandages rub together, she didn’t want to persuade herself not to get excited. She pushed her cheek against his.

“As long as said lovemaking is careful not to agitate any open wounds, I’m curious to try it out.”

He slid his hand up under her tight shirt and cupped her breast as he kissed the side of her neck. “I’m always careful. I’ll never hurt you… unless you ask me too.”

“I know,” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers between her thighs to feel her wet and aching bulb. She pressed her lips against his while he fingered her until she was dripping wet. Realizing she was still holding the can of soda, Rey pulled away.

“Uh, what do I do with this?”

Kylo, still kissing her neck and collarbone while trying to free his raging hard-on replied, “Just put it on the end of the bed. Its memory foam, it won’t get knocked over, trust me.”

“Like the TV commercials? Cool!” She leaned over and set the soda on the far corner of the bed and was surprised to see it didn’t move an inch even as she crawled back to her half-naked lover. Kylo had successfully liberated his cock from his pants just as she liberated herself from her clothes, then pulled him down on top of her.

“Ooh,” she winced from her cuts as she spread her thighs apart.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned.

“I’ll be fine, it’s not bad. I’ve got you to soothe my wounds,” she added as she kissed him. Kylo took that as the signal to slide himself inside of her and gently began to thrust. Rey hadn’t really thought she’d enjoy making love, she thought it might be boring or too slow, but with him, it was a different experience entirely, he became a part of her with each thrust, each kiss, each gentle bite of her flesh.

She saw the desire and compassion in his blazing eyes as he drove himself closer to climax; she knew he felt the same about her. This wasn’t just a casual fling anymore, this was love. She never thought she could love someone until she met him and that realization helped push her over the edge.

“Ohh, fuck!” She moaned as her body shook. The sting of the cane marks and razor cuts were but a fading echo as her orgasm flooded her veins, transmuting the pain into pleasure. She clenched her thighs, wrapping her legs around him as she drove him deeper inside.

“Shit, I’m cumming,” Kylo rasped as his body tensed and his cock pulsed with warm release.

Rey held him against her, not wanting to let go ever again. It wasn’t the longest fuck they’d had, but it was the most special as she looked into her lover's eyes for a long while as their heartbeats began to slow.

Kylo smirked and looked back at the soda on the bed. “See? Still upright.”

Rey chuckled. “Okay, point made.”

An instant later BB came hurtling into the room and attempted but failed to jump onto the bed. Instead, he knocked over the can of soda, spilling its contents across the sheets.

“BB NO! Bad… dog!” Rey jabbed a finger at him as he bounded up to catch a glimpse of his owner.

Kylo laughed as he separated himself from her. “I’ll get the towels.” He kissed her on the side of the head, an act that made her blush, much to her own surprise.

As Rey ushered BB out of the room, scolding him the entire way, she caught a sudden feeling of belonging as she watched Kylo casually soak up the spilled soda and pull the sheets off to wash. It was a domestic simplicity she’d never really paid attention to before, but she supposed people did it. It was as simple as living, dealing with life’s disasters big and small and transitioning from passionate lovemaking to cleaning up an excited little corgis mess was part of that experience. She smiled. She’d found her home after all.

***

Friday night came too quickly, but Rey didn’t mind. She answered the door as Finn, Rose and Poe smiled back at her.

“Hey guys, just in time, everyone else is already inside.” Rey nodded toward the back patio where Armitage and Gwendoline Phasma were sipping their drinks before the movie.

“Omigod, where’d you get that top? It’s so cute!” Rose beamed as she regarded her outfit.

“Oh, Kylo got it for me. It was a bit of a housewarming present I think, though he didn’t say that.”

Finn scoffed, “Yeah, he knew what he was doing. He acts hard but if he likes you, he’s a literal puppy.”

As if in reply to that very statement, BB raced from the patio to greet his new guests.

“Oh, who are you, cutie?” Rose said as she knelt down to pet him.

“That’s BB, he’s never met so many new people at once before. Just be careful, he might pee himself with excitement.”

As if on command, BB piddled a small puddle on the tile floor before promptly spinning in circles.

“Oh, well, there he goes,” Rey said, rolling her eyes and heading for the kitchen. She grabbed the paper towel roll and pulled two sheets off.

Finn took them from her as he said, “I’ve got this, don’t worry. Where’s Kylo at anyway?”

Rey clasped her hands together and with a tight, well-practiced smile said, “Oh, he’ll be out shortly. He’s just a bit… tied up at the moment.”

Finn nodded cluelessly, “Always working, huh? I tell him to take some time off but he never listens to me.” He walked away to clean up the puddle that BB made in the living room.

Rey had to admire Finn’s innocence. A moment later a clipped English voice interjected, “I’m sure he is.”

She turned to see Armitage Hux washing out his glass with a raised, knowing eyebrow. Rey smiled. “We have our fun.”

“Hm-hmm,” he nodded. Poe came into the kitchen to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey, babe, sorry I couldn’t catch a ride with you, but work is kicking my ass.”

“Oh, trust me work is kicking my ass routinely, I understand. Gwen’s out back.”

“Where’s my beautiful Amazonian goddess?” Poe opened his arms as Phasma got out of her chair on the patio.

“Took you long enough, dear. I was about to call in an Amber alert for you,” she said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Thanks, sweetie, I’ll be sure to ask my mommy next time if it’s okay to come out and play,” Poe laughed. “So everyone’s here right? We should probably get going soon?”

Armitage checked his Apple Watch, “We’ve got a good twenty minutes before we need to get on the road. We’ve got digital tickets so we just have to go in, maybe two of us can stake out the popcorn line while you plebs grab our seats.”

“That’s why I love you babe, ruthless as ever,” said Poe as he slapped a hand on his shoulder.

Rey smiled, glad that everyone was as excited as she was to see the movie. “I should go find out if Kylo will be much longer.”

Poe poured himself a mojito as he raised a toast, “Amen, I’m not missing the previews this time. Yo Finn, let’s smoke already.”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Finn said as he tossed the paper towel in the trash.

Rey felt comfortable enough to leave everyone on the patio while she checked in on Kylo, though not before Armitage gave her the same knowing look as before. With cool and measured steps, she went across the living room and stepped into the garage.

“Well, everyone’s here now, pre-gaming before the movie.”

A soft mumble issued from behind the ball gag in Kylo’s mouth as she grabbed the Delrin cane off of the rack on the wall.

“Was that sass you just gave me, mister?”

“Mmpphrrgh,” came his incoherent reply.

She stepped up behind him before rubbing her hand across the cooling cane marks across his bared ass. He was thoroughly tied down to the cushioned sawhorse in his full outfit for the night, but Rey had wanted to make sure his night was as ‘entertaining’ as hers was sure to be.

“You know I don’t like to punish you, young man, but your behavior earlier was unacceptable!” She flicked the cane against his ass.

< **Fwip** >

He groaned through the gag as his legs tensed and a new red stripe bloomed across his cheeks.

“I would have you here all night if it were up to me, but since we’re having a fun night out with friends, I don’t want to disappoint them.”

< **Fwip** >

< **Fwip** >

< **Fwip** >

A muffled cry was his only reply as she stroked his thighs with the cane.

“If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll let you out of this so we can get to our movie. What do you say?”

“Mmmrrgghhh.”

She laughed with haughty arrogance. “Oh, right I forgot.” Rey casually leaned over and unclasped the ball gag from around his neck.

Kylo spit on the ground as she let it fall. He gazed at her with animal desire in his eyes as he said, “I’ll be a good boy… I promise.”

“That’s what I want to hear,” she said, running her hand up to his back. Putting her lips to his ears, she added, “Not too good, I hope,” then kissed him on the cheek before she unclasped his wrists from the sawhorse.

She let him stand as she grabbed the cock cage from the countertop beside them and brought it over to him. “Three hours, this damned movie is. Can you handle that?”

“Can you?” He said with predatory glee.

Rey smiled as she grabbed him by the jewels and fitted the cage around his manhood, locking it closed so that he couldn’t get erect. Then he pulled his pants up and made himself somewhat presentable.

“You did do as I asked, right?” He said coolly.

With a naughty grin pulling at her lips, Rey turned around and hiked up her black skirt. Pulling her thong to the side she revealed the First Order butt plug she wore. Kylo fingered the metal pommel with the red FO insignia set into it.

“It looks good in you. It’s a nice reminder of who you belong to,” he said, running his middle finger down her wet lips while he tugged and teased the plug in her ass.

“Ooh, you’re really gonna leave me with an achy clit for this movie aren’t you?”

His finger probed deeper inside of her. “I have a literal cage around my cock. It’s only fair that you suffer too.” He stroked her just enough to make her clench before pulling his fingers out and spanking her on the ass.

“Ooh, I should’ve caned you harder,” she said as she put her skirt back into place. Kylo came up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist as he pulled her lips in close.

“We don’t want to spoil all the fun do we?”

“No, I suppose not,” she smiled.

They kissed in that way she’d grown quite fond of over the past few days since moving in with him. It was the kind of kiss that made her feel all kinds of ways and did nothing to ease the pressure in her nether regions.

A moment later the door from the house flung open and Armitage casually strolled into the playroom.

“Don’t mind me, I saw nothing! Just forgot my supplies is all. Rubbers are still in the top drawer, right mate?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Yes, where they’ve always been.”

“Great, thanks!” He said as he rummaged through the condom drawer. “Oh, nice cock ring you've got in here!”

“Thanks.”

“Found them, thanks again,” said Armitage, making a show of hiding his eyes from seeing anything illicit. “Oh, we should probably get going soon, just an FYI.” Just like that, he walked back into the house.

Rey was too stunned for words, but Kylo said, “You see that right? That’s what I have to deal with when they come over here, they’re beasts… wild untrained beasts.”

She giggled. “I suppose so. Maybe I should have locked the door after all.”

He kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t worry about it. He’s caught me doing much worse, trust me.”

They shared a laugh before making out for another long moment. Then Rey pulled back to say, “Okay, we should probably get going though. It’s going to be a long night.”

“You’re probably right. You’ve got the key for this thing right?” He gestured to his crotch.

Rey blankly stared at him for a moment, then looked around the room. “Key… where did I put that key…”

Kylo’s brows raised in disbelief.

“Oh, right, of course,” she smiled, “It’s in my bag,” she produced the key to the cage but Kylo set his hands on his hips in warning of future retribution.

“I’m sorry… I had to,” she admitted.

“Not… funny.”

She blushed. “I’m getting a spanking for that aren’t I?”

He grinned threateningly, “Oh yeah, definitely… but after the movie.” He reached behind her and pulled her hair back until her mouth was turned up to his. “You’re lucky we have to leave now,” he kissed her.

She was already wet but that only made it more frustrating when he took her by the hand and led her out of the garage. It really was going to be a long night.

Finn and the others all but clapped and cheered as she and Kylo came out to greet them. Once he made the rounds he threw up his hands and announced, “What are we waiting for? Avengers Assemble, let’s go kick Thanos’ ass!”

That got a cheer from everybody as they piled out of the house. Rey turned back, “BB you be good while we’re gone!”

BB was already laying on his doggy bed panting tiredly as he watched them go. Kylo held the door open for everyone but when it was Rey’s turn to leave he gave her a playful smack on the ass as she filed out.

“Ooh, later, babe,” she teased.

He smiled.

Two groups, two cars, one family. That’s what Rey saw as she climbed into the front seat as Kylo started the engine. The laughter and joy she felt around her was genuine and filled her heart to bursting. She’d never felt such belonging before, but this small family, however unique had welcomed her with open arms.

She looked over at Kylo as he backed out of the driveway and felt her heart soar. He’d give anything to make her happy, and had proven it several times over. What started as just a possible one night stand with an arrogant prick had become so much more, it had changed her life for the better and she’d give everything for him, to him. Of course, every minor bump brought a naughty smile to her face as she felt the pressure of the plug she wore. Kylo met her smile with his own, clearly reveling in their shared secret.

It was going to be a long night, but Rey wouldn’t want to spend it any other way. She had a family and someone who loved her scars and all. She was his Queen and Kylo was her King. She couldn’t ask for a more perfect new beginning than that.

 


End file.
